Digimon Rise of The Royal Knights
by BEST OC Maker
Summary: When the Dark Knight begins to attack the planes of the DW, the legendary digimon go Yggdrasil sends his top servants to select teens to come in the DW and with their own digimon partners, they shall reach power beyond ever expected these are the Royal Tamers and the Royal Knights! Note: Chapters are all tiny, planning remake soon,
1. Start of an adventure! Soar Dorugamon!

A young teen was messing with his digimon cards, bored out of his mind, the brown haired boy's brown eyes widened as he saw something only he saw on the TV show, "A blue card!" He exclaimed as he pushed his power calculator, the item that measure the power of cards, "Alright," He swiped the blue card as the calculator went nuts. "And now," He said, knowing what was coming next two things happened, one expected, the other one not.

The calculator "morphed" in a D'Arc(The Digivice from Tamers), it was black with a gold ring, the other thing was a portal that sucked him in the computer. "Artur! Wake up!" A voice sounded as the teen now known as Artur opened his eyes, he was in a forest, on his side, a slim, purple furred creature that looked like a mix of velociraptor, a purple fox and a dragon stood by his side.

"Dorumon," Artur recognized the digimon, unlike most people, he wouldn't freak if a dinosaur appeared in front of him. "Partner!" Dorumon cheered as Artur stood up, somehow, his cards were attached to a belt as his D'Arc, "Ok, so, were are we?" Artur asked as Dorumon lifted his head, "We're on the X Jungle, in the X Plane," Artur nodded as suddenly, "DINO BURST!" Dorumon tackled Artur and himself out of he way, "Allomon X, a X dinosaur digimon that is extremely aggressive," Artur scanned as Dorumon growled, "Watch my power! DASH METAL!" He rushed as he fired iron balls at the allosaurus digimon, "Grrr, DYNAMITE HEAD!" Allomon X bashed his head at Dorumon as Artur swiped, "DIGIMODIFY! SPEED ACTIVATE!" Dorumon became a blur as Allomon X hit a tree. "Clumsy tripped, DINO TOOTH!" Dorumon stabbed Allomon X on his tail, "DINO FLASH!" Allomon X blinded Dorumon as he proceeded to bash the blinded X digimon with his tail, "Dorumon! Hang on!" He rushed for his partner as Dorumon growled, "No! I won't be defeated! I can't lose now!" Artur rushed as he exclaimed, "DIGIMODIFY! Dorumon! This is my gift for you! EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" He swiped a card that had the picture of an Agumon with a Greymon behind it.

Dorumon began to stand as he became stronger, "Dorumon digivolve to..." His skin became grid wires, as his body grew, claws became curved and scarlet, the tiny wings grew a lot, "Dorugamon!" Dorumon exclaimed his champion's form's name. "Dorugamon, champion level, a powerful dragon digimon that can sure kick butt, go for it Dorugamon!" Artur exclaimed as his partner roared, "METAL METEOR!" He fired metal spheres at Allomon X, "DYNAMITE HEAD!"

As the dino charged, Dorugamon opened his wings and flew out of the way, grabbing Artur as he sat on his partner's back. "Let's end this!" Artur exclaims as Allomon X charged an attack, "METAL METEOR!" Dorugamon was faster the the giant sphere made Allomon X burst in data. Dorugamon absorbed it as he devolved, "Let's go, Lord Ouryuumon, will wish to meet you!" Dorumon exclaimed as they flew over the X Forest. What waits the double on X-City? And prepare, for next chapter, Magic! Wizardmon's spells!


	2. Magic! Wizarmon's Spells!

Another teen was at his house, as he looked at his digimon cards, he was sure, that he would defeat Artur with the right plain. "Alright," He sighed as he scrolled the internet. "Time for your destiny" Appeared on the screen as it sucked him in. "Eric! Wake up!" A voice exclaimed as the boy known as Eric opened his eyes. He was in some sort of infirmary, it was all white. "Where am I?" He asked as a deeper voice answered, "In Witchelny, magic school, welcome human," He looked and saw the owners of the voices, the deep voice's owner was a tall knightly digimon, the first voice was a wizard like being with a staff that had a sun on the tip. "Good, I finally meet my partner and he scares me half to death," The wizard sighed as Eric saw the D'Arc by his side, it was all white, with a yellow ring. "Wizardmon, champion level, MedievalDukemon, mega level," He saw the hologram as he exclaimed, "So, my wish came true! Artur will never beat me if I have a digimon!" MedievalDukemon stood up, "Well, Wizardmon can take you to the Energe Room," He walked away as Eric began to talk with his partner, "So, what is the Energe Room?" Wizardmon answered calmly, "In Witchelny, there are 4 clans, each has an element, Energe is fire, Earthling is earth, Baluluna is wind and Aquary is water, the Magic School is a place where magical digimon are born, they then begin to learn about everything they must know and learns about all magic, the one you're most developed is the one you stick with, mine is Energe," Eric nodded as he bumped in another digimon, "Witchmon," Wizardmon growled, "So, a human, a partner? Ha! Looks like the rumors were true! Wizardmon has a partner, oh well, I still will beat you in the arena!" She laughed as she walked away, "Who?" Eric asked as Wizardmon answered, "Witchmon is what humans call a bully, she is from the Aquary Clan," Eric nodded as Wizardmon anticipated the next question, "The arena is for training how to battle and is the next class, come on!" As they rushed to class, Wizardmon told him that the Energe Clan room was after that class. "Alright, Wizardmon VS. Witchmon, let the best magician win!" A Mystimon that wore a green hat and armor said as the two went head on, "AQUARY PRESSURE!" Witchmon shot a water blast as Eric swiped, "DIGIMODIFY WARGREYMON'S SHIELD ACTIVATE!" The famous mega' shield defended Wizardmon, "My turn, MAGICAL GAME!" He made a electric serpent that electrocuted Witchmon, "Wizardmon wins!" Mystimon announced as Eric and Wizardmon high fived, Witchmon however, wasn't so happy, "I will get revenge," She muttered as she walked away. What is Witchmon planning? Will Eric and Wizardmon get good grades? You will know soon enough but for now the next chapter: The control spires! Veemon armor digivolution!


	3. The Control Spires! Veemon armor evolve!

Artur's little brother, Lucas was at his friend's house when he and his friend had the message. Lucas woke up, with a small dragon by his side, "I'm your digimon partner, call me Veemon!" The little dragon exclaimed after the 'Ahh! Monster!', "So, we must find my friend, he also fell somewhere in here," Veemon nodded when suddenly, "VOLCANIC BLAST!" A monochromon with red eyes and a black ring on his neck attacked, "Darn! He is still following me! Come on partner! Follow me!" Veemon exclaimed as they ran from the rino. They entered a small cave, where a pedestal and a round object stood, "That's a DigiEgg!" Lucas exclaimed as it suddenly, his light blue D-3(Digivice from 02) absorbed it. Then, "Lucas! He is back!" Veemon exclaimed as Monochromon smoked them out. "Don't you worry I will protect ya!" Veemon exclaimed as he attacked the angry digimon, who swatted him away countless times. "Veemon!" Lucas exclaimed as Veemon, extremely bruised and hurt stood up, "Don't you worry! I will never surrender!" Lucas was shocked, but he said, "Veemon I believe in you!" Then, the D-3 shone as Lucas remembered the TV show, "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" The digiegg was a round object, it had a shuriken bellow it and the symbol of sincerity on it. "Veemon armor digivolve to..." He became covered in leaves as 2 kendo blades ripped the leaves seconds later, showing a white, demon man digimon with the mark of sincerity on his forehead, "Yaksmon! The warrior of sincerity!" The "Hey Digimon" song began playing as Yaksmon faced Monochromon, "You're going down!" He became a blur as he hit Monochromon multiple times, Lucas, then noticed the ring, "Yaksmon! Aim for the ring!" He exclaimed as Yaksmon jumped, crossed his swords as a dark sphere appeared, "Alright! BISECTING STROKE!" He blasted the ring. Then, the Monochromon's eyes became normal, as he walked off. "Alright Yaksmon!" Lucas high fives his partner as he devolves, "Awesome! Now we can wreck the control spire!" Veemon exclaimed as he explained the situation, "Were in ME Plane, Cyber Forest, an evil digimon called Etemon makes them so only his slaves can digivolve past rookie, but with armor evolutions, we can take him down for sure!" Lucas nodded, as another journey began. Will they succeed in defeating Etemon and freeing the slave digimon? Not yet, for now, in the next chapter, Power of the Hazard! Growlmon's exhaust flame!


	4. Power of The Hazard! Growlmon's Flames!

Lucas P was another friend of Artur's. He woke up with Guilmon by his side. "So, were partners?" He asked as he checked his dark red IC Burst. "Yep, right now were in the NSp Plane, in the Leone Savannah," Lucas P gulped as he looked behind Guilmon, "Hey, Guilmon, why is it called Leone Savannah?" Guilmon answered calmly, "Many lion digimon dwell here," Lucas P pointed behind Guilmon as he said, "Well, I think one of the lions saw us," Guilmon growled as his pupils became slits, "Liamon," Liamon growled back, "You invaded my territory! How you will pay the price with your data!" He leaped as Guilmon jumped out of the way, "Check my power partner! CRIMSON!" Guilmon summoned a red sword as he slashed Liamon, "Grah! THUNDER OF KING!" He shot electricity at Guilmon as the dinosaur was thrown backwards. "Guilmon! How dare you!" Lucas P exclaimed as dark red energy engulfed his fist, he punched the lion as Liamon was surprisingly thrown back. "What!?" Liamon roared as Guilmon stood up, "Partner, that's digisoul! Load it in the IC!" He exclaimed as Lucas P pulled the IC, "DIGISOUL CHARGE!" He slammed his glowing hand on the top of the IC, "Guilmon digivolve to..." Dark red digisoul covered Guilmon as he became bigger, white hair on his back and blades on his arms, he growled as the Deep Crimson Demon Dragon roared and burst his cover, "Growlmon!" Liamon was thrown back, "You evolved? No matter! THUNDER OF KING!" He blasted electricity but Growlmon blocked it, "DRAGON SCYTHE!" He shot energy waves as Liamon got hurt. "That's it! Go for it Growlmon!" Lucas P cheered as Growlmon's mouth began to glow, "EXHAUST FLAME!" He fired a fire stream that deleted Liamon, only a small orange digiegg with a holy ring around it remained. "Great job younglings," A voice commented as Lucas P and Growlmon looked up, a humanoid lion wearing a jacket stood on the top of a small elevated rock, "BantyoLeomon! I've been searching for you! Lord MirageGaogamon sent me here," Growlmon exclaimed as BantyoLeomon nodded, "I see, let's see what ol' pup needs me for then, great battle by the way," The lion man began to run as Lucas P jumped on Growlmon's back, "So, where are we going now?" Growlmon answered, "To Holy Beast Village, I must talk to an old friend," As they rushed through the plains, they didn't saw a golden rabbit digimon watching from afar, "Paladin will be pleased," He murmured as he flew in the oposite direction. Who is the mysterious rabbit? Who is the Paladin? For now you will have to wait and see, Meetings, Fangmon Strike!


	5. Meetings, Fangmons Strikes!

Another boy was also in the Leone Savannah, he was following a signal from his average Adventure Digivice, he was riding a Liamon, "How much more Marcio?" Liamon said between leaps, "A little more Liamon," Marcio said as they kept running. Eventually, they saw a deep red dinosaur with a teen mounted on it charging forward(guess who). "Hey! Wait up!" Marcio exclaimed as the dragon stopped, "Who are you?" Lucas P asked as Marcio came over, "I'm Marcio, I've been tracking you for hours," He showed his Digivice as they began to talk, meanwhile, Growlmon talked to Liamon, "So, why are you looking at me like that?" Liamon asked cautiously, "It's just that I burned another Liamon alive few hours earlier," Growlmon answered as Liamon said, "Don't want to be that guy," Growlmon snickered, "So, where are you heading?" Marcio asked, "Holy Beast Village, Growlmon wants to see an old friend," Lucas P answered, "Great, I'll come with you," Lucas P nodded as Growlmon and Liamon came over, "What about a race?" Growlmon suggested, a few minutes later, a red blur chased a orange blur in the savannah. Finally, they saw a village with a shining aureole on top of it. "That's it, where here," Growlmon panted as he devolved, Liamon didn't. "So, who is your friend?" Lucas P questioned his partner, "A..." Guilmon began but a tall golden winged stallion approached them, a human on his back. Lucas P recognized the human, "Daniel?" He asked as the teen gave him a thumbs up," Yep, that's me," The stallion also talked, but to Guilmon, "Long time no see," Guilmon's eyes widened with realization, "Kudamon, you evolved to Pegasmon! Good to see ya ol' buddy," As the digimon chatted, Daniel showed them his red IC Burst, it had blue where Lucas P's had black. "So, why do you have ICs and I have a Digivice? Why can my Digivice track others that are not the same?" Marcio asked as they shrugged, "We are all the tamers on this plane," Marcio said after analyzing the map. "Well, then, we might as well go to another plane and..." Daniel began when a blast as a dark wolf began to blast stuff, "Fangmon! C'mon!" Pegasmon soared as the trio went to battle the dark pack, "DIGISOUL CHARGE!" Lucas P charged the IC Burst as Guilmon evolved, "Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon!" The dark dogs growled as they lunged at the group, "STAR SHOWER!" Pegasmon flew up, as his wings' interior darkened and stars flew out of it, hitting the wolves, "CRITICAL STRIKE!" Liamon lunged at one of the Fangmons, biting the creature, "DRAGON SCYTHE!" Growlmon slashed the ranks of evil wolves as the battle kept raging, "Go for it!" The tamers cheered as the digimon easily decimated the Fangmon pack, "Retreat!" The Fangmon ran away as the biggest one came forward, "BLAST COFFIN!" The pack leader shot at Growlmon, "EXHAUST FLAME!" For a second, the attacks were matched, then, the exhaust flame managed to push the dark how, back as both attacks hit the pack leader, "No!" The Fangmon leader howled as the surviving Fangmon ran away, now, only white digeggs with holy rings around it and black digieggs with red spots remained. "Great job Liollmon!" Marcio praised the rookie level of his partner, "Awesome Kudamon," The devolved Pegasmon was on Daniel's shoulder, "You rule Guilmon!" Lucas P said as the mysterious rabbit watched from afar. Seriously, who is the rabbit? You're not discovering it yet, but read the next chapter, Burning Spirit, Shoutmon and his crew!


	6. Burning Spirit! Shoutmon and his crew!

A teenage girl was walking on the street when she heard something, "So this is it," The voice said as she looked around, "Who's there?" She asks as the voice speaks again, "You can hear me, no matter, I'm dying anyway," The girl's eyes widened, "Where are you?" The voice spoke again, "Jump to the left!" She did as she noticed a rabid dog leaping at her, "Stay away!" She said as she walked back, suddenly, "SOUL CRUSHER!" A fireball scared the dog as the animal ran, the girl looked in the direction where the ball came from and saw a small red dragon, he was holding his right arm, very bruised and scratched, small glowing stuff flew out of him, "Are you ok?" He rasped, the girl approached him, "I should be asking you that," She answered as the dragon chuckled, "I'm dying," Then the girl said, "Is there any way I can help you? Anything?" She asked as a voice boomed, "Do you truly wish to save him?" The girl stood up to the light, "Yes, I'll do anything," Then a X Loader appeared, it was all white, "Then take this X loader," The girl reached and touched the device, it changed from white to half orange, half blue. "Good luck," The voice said as the dragon was sucked into the X Loader, then she was sucked in the light. "Hey! Girl! Wake up!" The dragon's voice exclaimed as the girl' eyes opened, "Where are you?" She asked as the dragon spoke again, "I'm in the X Loader, just say reload to let me out," She reached her belt and saw the small carrier with the X Loader in it, "Reload," She said, when the dragon came out however, he was different, he was a little more taller, scars covered his body as a yellow scarf covered his neck, and a few more changes here and there, "I'm Shoutmon by the way," He said as the teen answered, "Well, I'm Ana nice to meet you," As they shook hands, a huge fire cat leapt at them, "Watch out!" Shoutmon pulled her out of harm's way as the fiery creature growled, "Destroy enemies!" He roared as Shoutmon leapt in front of Ana, "Don't worry, I'll protect you! SOUL CRUSHER!" He fired a fireball, sadly, it just made the cat angrier and bigger, "Grr," The cat growled when suddenly, "SEISMIC SPEAKER!" A giant shockwave threw the lynx backwards, "Ballistamon! Good to see ya!" Shoutmon exclaimed as a blue robot beetle appeared, "Good to see you back from the dead!" Ballistamon said as a golden drill opened the ground below, a golden star with sunglasses, a bunch of squeaking thingies and a lion/wolf creature with drills on multiple parts of his body, "Starmon, Pickmonz, Dorulumon," Shoutmon greeted them as the fire lynx tried to stand up, "RAMDOM LASER/PLASMA CANNON/BLASTER TAIL" Three long range attacks blasted the lynx backwards, "Alright Lynxmon, you're dead meat now!" The tyrannosaur roared as the aerial duo appeared, "Greymon! MailBirdramon! Sparrowmon!" Shoutmon called as Lynxmon growled like a cornered animal when, "FIST OF FALLEN BEAST KING!" An energy blast threw them backwards as a dark undead lion approached, "You! I killed you!" The lion pointed his venomous claw at Shoutmon as the rock dragon smirked, "You can't get rid of me that easily MadLeomon," MadLeomon growled, "Apemon! Attack!" A bunch of ape digimon appeared as they lunged at the group, the team was being thrown back when Shoutmon exclaimed, "Ana! Use you X Loader, make digifusion!" Ana nodded as an instinct took over, "Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmonz! Sparrowmon! DIGIFUSION! MailBirdramon! Greymon! DIGIFUSION!" The digimon became light as they fused themselves, "Shoutmon X5!" The first fusion roared, "MetalGreymon!" The second followed, "IMPACT LASER/GIGA DESTROYER!" The duo fired their strongest long range moves as the Apemon bursted in data, "You fools! You will never best me!" He roared as he absorbed the Apemon's data, changing form, "MadLeomon Final Mode!" He roared as the duo came up, "Let's end this!" X5 exclaimed as MetalGreymon nodded, "METEOR IMPACT!" X5 flew up and dive bombed at MadLeomon FM, "TRIDENT ARM!" MetalGreymon used his metal claw to attack, "No!" MadLeomon roared as he devolved and ran away, "I will return!" He roared as he left. "That was awesome!" Shoutmon exclaimed as they defused, "Indeed, a great battle indeed," An old man walked up, he was extremely short and white hair covered his entire face, "Jijimon!" Shoutmon greeted the elder, "You have the X Loader, a great power you have, you must learn how to use it if you wish to destroy MadLeomon, come!" As the group followed him, a new adventure began. Another tamer is born, who is the voice? Who is MadLeomon's master? Not discovering it yet either, but read the next chapter, What is power? Kotemon's honor!


	7. What is Power, Kotemon's honor!

Maria was shot at the DR Plane, Ash Village, she was with her partner Kotemon, the kendo master was training as she watched him, "You're good," Maria praised Kotemon as the female digimon bowed, "I'm only trying to break my limits," Maria nodded as an explosion occurred, "Come on!" Kotemon called as they rushed to the area, "I want the fractal code!" A DarkTyrannomon roared as Kotemon went in battle position, "Maria! Show time!" She exclaimed as Maria pulled her pink d-Tector, fractal code spun around her hand, "EXECUTE! CHAMPION EVOLUTION!" She scanned the fractal code, instead of covering her like in Digimon Frontier, it covered Kotemon, "Kotemon digivolve to..." After a few seconds, a shuriken ripped the data cocoon as Kotemon's champion level appeared, "Shurimon" The ninja digimon made a pose as DarkTyrannomon growled, "How dare you! IRON TAIL!" He swiped his tail, but Shurimon was ready for it, "LEAF CONCEALMENT!" He became a hurricane of leaves as he vanished from sight. "Show yourself coward!" DarkTyrannomon roared as Shurimon appeared behind him, "With pleasure, TEDRIL JUMP!" He jumped as his vine-like limbs stretched and cut DarkTyrannomon, "Grr, FIRE BLAST!" DarkTyrannomon fired a green fireball at Shurimon, "BUNGEE JUMP!" Shurimon jumped out of the way as Maria exclaimed, "Finish it!" Shurimon nodded as he shot the shuriken on his back, "DOUBLE STAR!" The shuriken slashed DarkTyrannomon as Maria lifted the D-Tector, "Spirit Corrupted by darkness, this D-Tector will slash the evil away! Purify!" She scanned as a red digiegg with green dots flew to the skies. "Great job Shurimon!" Maria praised the ninja digimon as she devolved, "DarkTyrannomon had some fractal code from parts of the Volcanic Area," Kotemon informed as Maria pressed a button on the D-Tector, then some fractal code flew and restored parts of the volcano land that were missing. "Great job!" The villagers exclaimed as they went to see the restored parts of the land as Kotemon went back to train. Another adventure would soon begin. One more hero, or better saying heroine is born, read next chapter and most questions will answered, Answers, the Death-X threat!


	8. DEX Threat! Grademon Arises!

As Artur and Dorugamon flew over the X Forest, they defeated multiple X Digimon right now, a strange creature attacked them, "METAL CAST!" The dark robotic dragon lunged at Dorugamon, "Oh no! DEXDorugamon! DIGIMODIFY STRENGTH ACTIVATE!" Artur swiped as Dorugamon escaped the DEX digimon, "Digicore," The DEXDorugamon whispered as he approached Dorugamon, "You're not winning, CANNON BALL!" Dorugamon fired a metal sphere, "CANNON BALL!" The similar attacks were matched, "Digicore," DEXDorugamon growled as Dorugamon stood in battle stance, "DIGIMODIFY! OURYUMON'S ETERNAL DRAGON KING BLADE ACTIVATE!" The legendary swords appeared on Dorugamon's front paws as he attacked, "ETERNAL DRAGON KING BLADE!" The earth flow shot DEXDorugamon back as he howled a horrible inhuman howl, "DIGICORE!" He howled as suddenly, a mountain far away, an unseen creature roared as a dark beam of energy came from the mountain and hit the DEX digimon, "DEXDorugamon digivolve to..." He became humanoid, two swords appeared on his newly formed hands as his crimson eyes glinted, "DEXGrademon!" He exclaimed. DEXGrademon is the evil Grademon from digimon fusion. "This is bad, DEXGrademon, a dark knight digimon, it says that while most DEX digimon have only a primal Digicore hunting instinct, DEXGrademon is cunning and skilled in battle, droves by the thirst by Digicore, and what's even worse is that he is an perfect!" Artur exclaimed as Dorugamon growled, "No prob! METAL METEOR!" He blasted a iron sphere, "DEX GRADE SLASH!" DEXGrademon slashed the sphere effortlessly as Artur pulled a card, "DIGIMODIFY! MAGNAGARURUMON'S LUPINE LASER ACTIVATE!" The unified warrior of light's cannon appeared on Dorugamon's left hand, "LUPINE LASER!" He fired the light blast as DEXGrademon recoiled, "DEX SLASH WAVE!" The DEX digimon fired an energy blast as Dorugamon hit the ground, "Darn! DIGIMODIFY! COMBO ACTIVATE! FULL HEAL AND SEIKEN GRANDALPHA ACTIVATE!" Artur slashed as Dorugamon healed and the Aloof Hermit's sword appeared on his hand, "SEIKEN GRANDALPHA!" Dorugamon slashed but DEXGrademon was too fast, "DEX COMBO!" The Death-X-Antibody user began to slash and cut Dorugamon, sending the dragon to the ground, "Can't give up, Artur is counting on me, I can't surrender!" Dorugamon roared as Artur exclaimed, "Dorugamon! O believe in you!" He pulled a card just to find out a blue card, "Alright! DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!" Dorugamon stood up, his body began to glow, "Dorugamon digivolve to..." He became humanoid, the triangle on his head was covered by golden armor, his ruby eyes shone as he pulled two blades out of nowhere, "Grademon!" The golden knight exclaimed as they matched swords, "Go Grademon!" Artur cheered as DEXGrademon was pushed back until he looked at Artur, "We will meet again," He said as he vanished in a red light. "Sorry, I didn't thought anything from DEX mountain would come so far," Grademon apologized as Artur asked him about the mountain, "It's an evil place, the DEX or Death-X, digimon live there, DEXDorugamon and DEXGrademon are two examples, anyway, let's keep going," Grademon answered as they walked away from the dark mountain. Inside the DEX Mountain, the unseen creature listened DEXGrademon, "I see, he is the chosen, he must be destroyed," The unseen being hissed as DEXGrademon nodded, "As you wish, Lord DEX-Mon," Then, multiple DEX digimon of all sorts howled, "Dogicore!" What does DEX-Mon means by chosen? Will Artur and Grademon reach X City? Find out soon enough, for read the next chapter, The shining light, Shine Gargoylemon!


	9. The Shining Light! Shine Gargoylemon!

"BISECTING STROKE!" Yaksmon fired a dark sphere as he blasted a dark tower, "That's it Yaksmon! Now Cyber Forest is 100% Dark Spiral free!" Lucas high fived the demon man as the rings on the slaves self destructed and they went back to normal life. "Thank you, we've accomplished much," Yaksmon said as Lucas looked at his D-3, the symbols of Friendship, Love and Knowledge were with Sincerity, he found them on the way. "Yep, that's right," Now we are going to free more areas?" Yaksmon asked as he devolved and Lucas nodded, "Next is the Tech Desert," Veemon nodded as Lucas lifted his D-3, "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" He said as the digiegg of friendship appeared, "Veemon armor digivolve to..." He was covered in electricity, when a golden, lightning-shaped horn came out revealing a cross of a wolf and an electric dragon, "Lightdramon! The Storm of Friendship!" Lucas mounted the armor digimon as they rushed like lightning. After a few minutes, the border between the Cyber Desert and Cyber Forest appeared as they met the slaves, "GUARDIAN BARRAGE/TWIN BEAM!" Guardromon and Mekanorimon attacked them as Lightdramon rushed past, shooting blast of energy at the rings. They finally reached a small temple with the symbol of light on it when, "CRIMSON CLAW!" A dark dragon attacked as Lightdramon barely dodged, "Darn! That's Devidramon! A champion level dark type," The dark dragon neared as Sukamon with Dark Rings on their arms came out of the ground, "Sukamon, champion level digimon made from digital trash," Lightdramon growled as Lucas pulled the D-3, "Time for a change of power," Lightdramon devolved as the symbol of love shone in the D-3, "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Lucas activated as the digiegg of love made contact with Veemon, "Veemon armor digivolve to..." He was engulfed in energy as two blue tusks ripped their way out revealing an elephant styled digimon without a trunk, "Sethmon! The Tusks of Love!" He began to stampede enemies as Lucas went inside the temple, he saw a small digiegg with yellow gloved claws bellow it, the D-3 absorbed it as Lucas ran out to see something unexpected, "Argh!" Sethmon was thrown back by Devidramon as the Sukamon used their POOP SLIDE on him, "Sethmon! Don't worry!" Lucas exclaimed as the Tusks of Love devolved, "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" He activated the new digiegg as Veemon stood up, "Veemon armor digivolve to..." Veemon became engulfed in a huge light, making Devidramon and Sukamon step away as finally three clawed fingers ripped the light, "Roar! Gargoylemon! The Keeper of Light!" The gargoyle digimon roared as he attacked, "BLACK STATUE!" He shot a fiery inferno on the Sukamon and Devidramon as the rings shattered quickly, however, while the Sukamon ran away, "CRIMSON CLAW!" Devidramon still fought, "Lord Etemon orders your total destruction!" He roared, making his allegiance to the Elvis-Copycat obvious. "Then be it! WHITE STATUE!" Gargoylemon shot a fierce blizzard at the dark dragon as he was thrown back, "Grrr, EYES OF DESTRUCTION!" Devidramon shot lasers from his eyes as Gargoylemon chuckled, "Way too cliche, my turn, WHITE and BLACK STATUE!" He shot two angelic statues, one white and one black at Devidramon as the dark being bursted on data. After a few more battles in which Sethmon stampeded through the slaves, they reached the Dark Spiral, "FIRE VORTEX!" Sethmon burned the cursed tower down. A little farther away, a orange monkey watched the battle from a tv, a few other smaller type of digimon around him, "What!? Gazimon! I thought you said that Devidramon would succeed that armor evolving thingamajig midget already freed the Cyber Forest! I can' those the desert!" The monkey exclaimed as the leader of the smaller ones said, "I'm also surprised Lord Etemon!" The monkey then began to laugh, "Oh well, can't win them all, they will never beat me anyways," The Gazimon nodded as Etemon laughed. Oh no, what is Etemon planning? Will Lucas and Veemon free ME Plane? You will know soon enough, in the next chapter, get ready, The Travel of Planes, the power of crests! Fight for justice! GrapLeomon's king's fist!


	10. Travel of Areas and Crest, GrapLeomon!

"So, this portal will take us to the another random plane?" Daniel asked as Kudamon nodded, "We will follow the plan, we shall split up and bring all other tamers to NSp city," Marcio said as they stepped on the portal, Marcio and Liamon fell on a black wasteland, however, a small cat digimon was on Liamon's place, "Looks like traveling made me revert to rookie," Liamon's rookie level said as Marcio said, "Yep, Liollmon, where are we?" The lion looked around as he gasped, "Where at Gluttony's Wasteland! This is the NSd Plane!" Marcio checked the Digivice, "There is another tamer close by, come on!" As they followed they saw a large group of Orgemon fighting two unknown opponents, "LASER WING!" The demonic one shot laser as a dark fire-made dragon attacked "DREAD FIRE!" The ONI digimon were being destroyed as a Marcio reached the boy, "Alright, DarkLizarmon! Devimon! JOGRESS!" He crossed his 01s digivices, on the right hand was dark brown, on the left was pitch black. "DarkLizarmon!" The fire dragon roared as he made a pose, "Devimon!" The devil made a pose, "DNA digivolve to..." They both exclaimed as DarkLizarmon covered Devimon, a gloved hand came out of the hellfire as a staff ripped the rest of the fire out as the skeleton sucked the fire in, "Ha! SkullSatamon!" The perfect level exclaimed as the Orgemon stepped back, "That's SkullSatamon! A perfect level fallen angel type digimon, his nail bone will pulverize the Orgemon!" Liamon exclaimed as the boy finally noticed Marcio, "Hey! When did you get here?" Marcio grinned, "Been here for five minutes, I'm Marcio and this is Leormon, is that your partner?" He pointed at SkullSatamon, who was blasting the Orgemon all around the place, "Don't judge him, he is a jogress, the fusion of my DarkLizarmon and Devimon, when jogressed their personalities mix making him a lot more aggressive," Marcio nodded as SkullSatamon finished the last Orgemon. "Alright, jogress cancel," The boy said as SkullSatamon became an imp and black dinosaur, "These are Impmon and BlackAgumon, my partners," Marcio nodded as Leormon talked with the duo. "So, listen, there are other tamers and you have to come with me to NSp city in the NSp Plane, were reuniting the entire group, "I see, but I can't go, I have to protect the crest," He pointed to a temple, a symbol of two crossed swords on the front, "Crest? Can I see it?" Marcio asked as they walked inside, a small tag with the crest with the symbol on it was on a pedestal, when Marcio entered, the crest floated to his neck, "You are the chosen? Alright, I'll go with you, by the way, I'm Artur," Marcio nodded as he said, "I have a friend by the same name," He nodded but as they walked out, a blast right in front of them as they saw the newcomer, "Baalmon, ultimate level, he is a dangerous assassin with great amount of information," Liollmon growled as Baalmon lowered his gun, "Surrender," He said calmly as Artur lifted the 01s, "Not happening, digivolution!" BlackAgumon began to "drool" dark brown fire as it engulfed him, then a metal helmet erupted to the top of the fire as the fire took shape of a dragon, "DarkLizarmon!" Impmon also evolved, demonic wings sprouted from his back, his eyes became triangular and red, the gloves were ripped by sharp, newly acquired claws as the mark of evil burst out of his chest, "Devimon!" As the duo went in position, Marcio lifted his Digivice, "Liollmon!" He exclaimed as a stream of data came out of his Digivice, the scene changed to a black area, Liollmon stood on a light sphere as he began to spin, his name written in different languages behind him, "Liollmon digivolve to..." The screen zoomed on him as it zoomed out, his champion level stood, no longer spinning, "Liamon!" The lion lunged forward as well. "That's it!" Marcio exclaimed as Baalmon became a blur, "GUILTISH" He slashed the digimon with his blade as Artur B crossed his 01s, "JOGRESS!" He exclaimed as SkullStamon tried to hit Baalmon with his NAIL BONE, Baalmon shot another blast as Liamon lunged at him, "CRITICAL STRIKE!" Liamon tried to hit Baalmon but the assassin just took a step backwards, "Wait a sec, Baalmon can calculate our every move and defend himself, if we trap him on that hole," He looked at a hole as he exclaimed, "Artur! Tell SkullSatamon to take Baalmon backwards!" Artur nodded as he sent commands through his 01s. As Baalmon was pushed backwards, he tripped on the hole as Liamon hit him with a CRITICAL STRIKE. "That's it!" Marcio exclaimed as without him realizing, his crest began to glow, "I shall not lose, GUILTISH!" Baalmon slashed Liamon as light engulfed the lion, "Liamon! Digivolve!" Marcio exclaimed as the perfect level evolution song from digimon adventure began to play, the scene of the crest blasting energy to the Digivice, that changed color from blue to black with blue buttons. Liamon was in a blue background, light was around him and his name written in different ways behind him, light entering him, "Liamon digivolve to..." He stood up as his front paws became fingers, armor flew and covered parts of his body as he grew fangs and his skin lightened, he then roared as his turbines began to spin, he sent a wind blast from his fist, "GrapLeomon!" He roared as his new name replaced his old one on the back. "Awesome!" Marcio exclaimed as GrapLeomon stood glaring at Baalmon, "Then be it, GUILTISH!" Baalmon attacked but GrapLeomon grappled the blade in mid air, "Don't think so, CYCLONIC KICK!" He began to hit Baalmon with a barrage of roundhouse kicks as the demon digimon was thrown backwards, "Let's end this! SkullSatamon!" GrapLeomon roared as his turbines began to spin, "THE KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon launched a super powerful wind blast as SkullSatamon launched the dark laser, "NAIL BONE!" The combined attacks destroyed Baalmon as his digiegg flew into the skies. As the duo commemorated with their partners, in a road, in NSo plane, a demonic, three eyed biker stopped driving as he opened his blood red eyes, "The crest has been activated," He sighed as he turned around, rushing max speed back to his territory, the Gluttony Wastelands. Who is the biker? How many more tamers are there? Will Marcio discover what his crest means? What about Lucas P and Daniel? Who will they find? Stay tinned for the next episode, A Knight of Fate, Etemon strikes!


	11. The Knight of Fate! Etemon Strikes!

"THUNDERBOLT!" Lightdramon blasted a dark spiral as Lucas cheered him. Suddenly, Lucas P and Guilmon fell in front of them. "Lucas?" Lucas recognizes the older teen, "Lucas?" Lucas P asks as they greet each other, "Listen, where are we?" Lucas P asks as Lightdramon answers, "Were at ME Plane, in Cyber Desert," Guilmon nodded as suddenly, "DARK NETWORK!" A dark sphere hit Lightdramon as he devolved to Veemon, "Oh no, it's him!" Guilmon growled as the Lucas saw the Elvis-copycat standing on a cliff. "That's him! It's Etemon!" Veemon exclaimed as Lucas saw the evil they have been fighting. "So, which on of you is the loser wrecking my spires? 'Cause that's really not cool!" Lucas P was confused as Lucas took out his D-3, "It's me, now you're going down! DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" The symbol of knowledge appeared as Veemon began to glow, "Veemon armor digivolve to..." As honey covered covered strangely, he shrunk as he became insect-like, "HoneyBeemon! The honey of knowledge!" The tiny armor digimon hovered above the sand, "Seriously? That's the tiniest thing ever!" Etemon laughed as Lucas grinned, "Go for it!" HoneyBeemon grinned as he attacked, "POISON POWDER!" He shot powder at Etemon, but the monkey kept laughing, "Weak! My turn! DARK NETWORK!" The dark sphere was shot but HoneyBeemon dodged it with ease, "Ha! Guilmon! Prepare to evolve!" Guilmon nodded and Lucas P readied his digisoul, "PARALYZE STING!" HoneyBeemon became a blur as he suddenly stung Etemon on his lower back part with a large red sting, "Ouch! How dare you little insect! Dark net..." Etemon was paralyzed as HoneyBeemon exclaimed, "Now!" Lucas P charged, "DIGISOUL CHARGE!" Guilmon glowed as he evolved, "Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon!" The demon dragon stood as HoneyBeemon exclaimed, "Time to shift! Lucas! I need Yaksmon!" Lucas nodded as he shifted armors, "Yaksmon! Warrior of Sincerity!" The warrior changed as Etemon tried to move, "Now let's end this! BISECTING STROKE!" As he fired and Growlmon followed, "EXHAUST FLAME!" The combined attack hit but surprisingly, Etemon's skin peeled off, revealing a metallic version of Etemon, "Oh no," The golden rabbit, who was watching from afar gasped. "That's right sonny, I reached this awesome mega level, I'm MetalEtemon! King of awesomeness!" MetalEtemon laughed as suddenly, "FATE TRIANGLE!" A golden triangle hit MetalEtemon as the golden rabbit stood in front of the tamers, "You! Who are you?" MetalEtemon exclaimed as the golden rabbit spoke, "I'am GoldRapidmon, the Knight of Fate, RAPID FIRE!" He suddenly fired missiles as MetalEtemon was thrown slightly backwards, when the dust vanished, the tamers and digimon were gone. "Grr, I will find them!" MetalEtemon exclaimed as he began to run back to his base. Meanwhile, the heroes were being led by GoldRapidmon in an underground tunnel, "Where are we?" Veemon asked as he saw symbols on the walls, "Where at Armor Tunnel, you see, it was here in ME Plane most technology was developed, including the digivices you use," Then GoldRapidmon detected Lucas' next question as he answered, "The digivices were made from data reformed from digimon movies, I can see you have a D-3 and your friend an IC Burst, there are more types, 01s, X Loader, D'Arc, Digivice, D-Tector etc, Paladin knows way more than me, and you will meet him soon," The Lucas and digimon nodded as they kept walking. Who is Paladin? Will MetalEtemon find them? Will they discover the reason they're there? You will have your answers soon, and check next chapter, Alpha is born, Biomerge Activate!


	12. Alpha is Born! Biomerge Activate!

Artur and Grademon reached X Castle, a Dorugoramon took them to the throne room, "Can't wait to see OuRyuumon again," Grademon said as Dorugoramon smiled, "He will be glad to know you reached perfect," Artur was curious to meet OuRyuumon. As they entered the Throne Room, they saw a Chinese dragon talking to a white dragon man digimon, "OuRyuumon, mega level and Imperialdramon PM, Mega III," Artur analyzed as they turned, "Dorumon?" OuRyuumon asked as Grademon answered, "I'm Grademon now," Imperialdramon then spoke, "Good, he is at perfect level already," Artur looked confused, "Why?" He asked as OuRyuumon answered, "You see, Paladin(Yep, that's him,) here told me of a prophecy, there is a great evil rising, young ones, only the 12 legendary knights can save our world, Grademon, the prophecy says they will be partnered digimon, the leader would be the one known as Alpha, a true X digimon of light and justice, that's you," Grademon looked shocked but he nodded, "I'am reuniting the future members with the help of my apprentice, I decided to go to the future leader first," Artur asked, "So, there is a group? And I'm the leader?" Paladin nodded as he said, "Yes, you have the wish to protect this world, you are a true knight, that's why I chose you," Artur realized something, "You sent the message," Paladin nodded, "Artur, this world needs you and your future team, however the great evil known as the Dark Knight plans to destroy your team, has has generals plotting to take over every plane, he only succeed in the NSo Plane, where his top general, GranDracmon himself and the 7 Demon Lords rule, in the ME Plane, MetalEtemon is a threat, on DS Plane, the demon lord of Envy himself is taking over, on the DR Plane, ShineGreymon Ruin Mode is the threat, on the NSp Plane they face BIOSpinomon all planes are in danger, but first we must destroy the X Plane's threat, none other then DEXmon himself," Artur nodded, understanding, "DEXmon is a mega level Digicore predator who wields the X Antibody, he is a Mega II," Artur analyzed from the D'Arc. "Interesting, is there any info about his weakness in there?" OuRyuumon asked, so far DEXmon was seen as an invincible evil god. "Yep, it says that if there are no digicores around him, he will enter a dormant state until more digicores appear," OuRyuumon nodded as he said, "He must have digimon within the mountain," Artur nodded as Paladin said, "Before we attack, we will need power to defeat him, the Prophecy foretells that, "Only the Alpha hero can slay the Death-X King and rescue the X Plane," Which means Grademon here must become a mega level in order to succeed," Artur nodded as Paladin summoned his Omega Blade, "Fight me," He said as Artur and Grademon nodded, "Be it," They answered figuring they didn't have another choice. "GRADE SLASH!" Grademon attacked as Paladin defended himself from the Golden Meteor's sonic hits, "DIGIMODIFY! EXTREME SPEED ACTIVATE!" Artur highly boosted the already high speed stats of his partner as Paladin blocked the attacks with ease, "OMEGA BLADE!" Paladin suddenly attacked, hitting Grademon with accurate precision as Dorumon crashed by Artur's side, "Use a evolution card to heal him," Paladin said as he lifted his sword, "MATRIX EVOLUTION!" Artur engaged as Dorumon began to evolve, "Dorumon digivolve to... Dorugamon Matrix Digivolve to... Grademon!" A soon as he reached perfect level, Grademon went head on at Paladin, as Artur boosted all of his partner's already high stats. "OMEGA BLADE," Paladin repeated the process as Dorumon kept crashing on the ground, matrix evolving, crashing again in the ground, "DIGIMODIFY! ANCIENTGREYMON'S GAIA TORNADO ACTIVATE!" Artur used the legendary warrior of flame's strongest move as Grademon stretched his swords he spun, fire surrounded him as he threw a fiery tornado at Paladin, "OMEGA BLADE!" Paladin blocked he was thrown back, "Even with these cards, you're not reaching the true power of the D'Arc, again," He said as he threw Dorumon on the ground. "The true power," Artur thought as Grademon engaged once again, "Grademon!" Artur exclaimed as Grademon barely dodged the OMEGA BLADE, and Paladin lifted and twisted the blade, making it hit Grademon full force, "Dorumon, are you alright?" Artur asked as he approached his partner, "Just fine, I can take him," Dorumon panted as Artur said, "Together, Dorumon, I'm tired of staying in the sidelines seeing you get hurt and thrown back in like a toy, from now on, let us fight together!" Dorumon stood up as he said, "As your partner, it's my duty to protect you," Artur said, "I'am your partner, so I should protect you as well, let us fight together and beat Paladin and DEXmon!" Dorumon nodded as this time, Artur's D'Arc shone as they were engulfed in light, "Finally," Paladin said as Dorumon infused with Artur, "Dorumon Biomerge to..." Artur's body appeared as black and gold armor covered it completely, Dorumon's face flashed on his as it changed to a helmet, only with the triangle remaining from Dorumon's old body, as the mega digimon opened his crimson eyes, his left hand opened and grasped a sword of pure light(Artur is left-handed) and green energy build up on his right hand, as he made a pose and announced his new name, with Artur and Dorumon's voices talking together, "We are Alphamon!" Paladin nodded as he said, "You have reached your mega level, you're now the legendary leader of the Royal Knights, Alphamon," Alphamon kept this sword, Seinken Grandalpha in his hand, "We shall finish this fight Paladin," The voices spoke as Paladin nodded, "Be it, OMEGA BLADE!" He attacked as suddenly, "SEIKEN GRANDALPHA!" As he swung his sword, something weird happened, instead of a single cut on Paladin's shoulder where the blow landed, there were a huge amount of cuts over his entire body, "Interesting, you managed to use the AlphaIn Force, HYPER PROMINENCE!" He fired dark electricity as Alphamon lifted his hand, "DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!" He fired green energy as his attack blasted through Palandin's, however, "IMPERIAL CLAW!" He swatted the blast with ease as he said, "This battle is over now," With that, Alphamon became Artur and Dorumon once again. "Now, we must train you to master the AlphaIn Force and your sword mastery to destroy DEXmon, for now, rest," Paladin said as he walked away, leaving Artur and Dorumon high fiving. Will they beat DEXmon? Will Artur and Dorumon master the mysterious AlphaIn Force? Find out soon enough, The Final Battle in the X Plane, Ouryuuken is born!


	13. The X Brawl, Rise of Ouryuuken!

"SEIKEN GRANDALPHA!" Alphamon attacked mercilessly while using the AlphaIn Force, "OMEGA BLADE!" Paladin clashed but multiple hits still showed, "Alphamon was successfully using his AlphaIn Force skill to damage Paladin as OuRyuumon and an angelic digimon watched, "He is skilled, that's for sure," The X Angel said as OuRyuumon nodded, "I hope his skill will be enough, ClavisAngemon," The angelic mega nodded as Alphamon blasted Paladin with a DIGITALIZE OF SOUL, "At least he has courage to fight," ClavisAngemon said as OuRyuumon nodded, "Yes he stood up to an Allomon X in his first meeting with a digimon, that is true bravery," ClavisAngemon nodded as Alphamon beat Paladin, "Good, you defeated me ten times in a row, a true achievement no doubt and with skill acquired in such small time," Alphamon nodded surprised. In the last weeks facing Paladin head on, he acquired a huge ammount of skill, and with Grademon's sword instincts, he was a truly powerful knight. "Lord OuRyuumon!" Dorugoramon entered the scene as he exclaimed, "The DEX are attacking the city! With DEXmon on the command!" OuRyuumon gasped as did the others, DEXmon never truly left DEX Mountain. "Then let's go!" Alphamon rushed as the rest followed, in the city was in total chaos as DEX digimon such as DEXDorugamons, DEXGrademons, DEXDorugreymons, DEXDorugoramons and a huge figure whose skin was made of wire grids stood on the entrance of the city, the beast known as DEXmon, laughing as all sorts of X digimon tried to escape the mass of attackers, "Destroy them all! Burn it all to cinders!" DEXmon laughed as he saw a small streak of megas attacking the DEX attackers, "SEINKEN GRANDALPHA!" Alphamon deleted multiple DEXes with AlphaIn Force, "DOR DIN!" Dorugoramon shot more DEXes through the air, "ETERNAL DRAGON KING BLADES!" OuRyuumon destroyed more of them. "So, you're the pathetic X King, OuRyuumon," DEXmon growled as OuRyuumon flew up, "That I'am, YELLOW ARMOR!" He fired golden chest plates at DEXmon as the DEX King laughed and swatted the priceless armors. "Weak, PROCESS F!" He blasted an energy wave that deleted OuRyuumon, only his Digicore remaining, "OuRyuumon!" Alphamon exclaimed as OuRyuumon's data began to burst slowly, "Alphamon, listen, absorb my data," grounded as Alphamon tried to argue, "No, DEXmon's attack will erase my data and destroy my Digicore, unless you take my data, and care for my core, do it NOW!" He roared as the last of him became data, Alphamon absorbed it as DEXmon laughed, "DEXmon, what you did is unforgivable, you shall pay," Alphamon began to glow as DEXmon looked at him, "Who cares, as a threat, he needed to die," Alphamon shook his head, "You shall pay, JOGRESS SHINKA!" He opened his right hand, OuRyuumon's Digicore stood there as it began to glow and OuRyuumon's silhouette appeared, "JOGRESS SHINKA!" The figure agreed as it began to spin around him, his feathers grew as he began to glow, OuRyuumon's core stood on his right hand as a large ax/sword Ouryuuken appeared, "We are," Alphamon's new level began as he roared, "Alphamon OuRyuuken!" The black knight stared at DEXmon as the dragon was surprised, "So, let's fight! PROCESS F!" He fired as Alphamon lifted his sword "ULTIMATE BATTLE BLADE OURYUUKEN!" He swung his blade as not only destroyed the blast, but impaled DEXmon, "What!?" DEXmon roared as Alphamon lifted OuRyuumon's core, "You die now, DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!" He fired energy from OuRyuumon's core, the supreme blast made DEXmon burst in data, "Master DEXmon! Nooooo!" DEXGrademon exclaimed as all of the DEX digimon also burst in data, after all, as Digicore predators, their main supply of power was DEXmon. Alphamon absorbed all their data as he became stronger and the Ouryuuken faded, and Alphamon OuRyuuken devolved to Alphamon, "Dorugoramon, take care of the city, you're the new king, Paladin, I will reunite the knights now," Alphamon said as he entered the castle's portal. "Good luck!" Dorugoramon roared as Paladin went his way. What will happen next, well, most questions will be answered next chapter, The rest of 'em, His Name is MegaloGrowlmon, hear his roar!


	14. WarGrowlmon's roar and the other eggs!

As Lucas and Lucas P + their partners and GoldRapidmon reached the end of the tunnel, they saw two pedestals, one was empty and the other held a straight, angular egg with a mark on it. "Behold, the golden armor chamber," GoldRapidmon said as Lucas A's D-3 absorbed the egg. "Now you have the digiegg of miracles," GoldRapidmon said as the mark of miracles stood in the D-3. "Now, don't forget, the digiegg of miracles holds an immense power, but will only be activated when a miracle is needed at first, after that, you can summon it anytime," GoldRapidmon informed as he handed another digiegg, with a fire design and a silver horn sticking out of it, "The egg of courage shall be of use, as well as the rest," He showed Lucas A the digieggs he didn't have. "Awesome!" Veemon exclaimed as Lucas P and Guilmon watched as they checked the digieggs, "With this, you might be able to clash against MetalEtemon, good luck!" GoldRapidmon said as he and the Golden Armor Chamber flashed and they were once again at the desert, close to a oasis, "DARK NETWORK DX!" MetalEtemon attacked them as the heroes were thrown back, "Found you chumps! METAL PUNCH!" He charged as Veemon exclaimed, "Lucas! Try Reliability!" Lucas nodded as the symbol of the virtue shone, "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" He lifted his D-3 as water engulfed Veemon, "Veemon armor digivolve to..." He said as he dove in the water as a merman diver leaped out, "Depthmon! The Diver of Reliability!" MetalEtemon smirked, "Weak! Anyway, I got better stuff to do, so, BlackWarGrowlmon! And check it out! I caught this little wanderer, Ebirdramon!" The mechanical dragon and lobster emerged as MetalEtemon laughed, "See ya later!" Lucas P engaged his digisoul, "DIGISOUL CHARGE!" Guilmon evolved, "Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon! DRAGON SCYTHE!" Growmon roared as he shot energy waves at BlackWarGrowlmon, the mecha simply swatted them, "DIVER KNIFES!" Depthmon blasted ice knives as they slashed Ebirdramon, the lobster growled, "TWIN NEPTUNE!" Depthmon attacked, "DEPTH FIN!" The aquatic blades clashed.

"Growlmon!" Lucas P exclaimed as his partner was being beat to the core, or better saying, Digicore. "Lucas... EXHAUST FLAME!" Growlmon countered as the mechanical hazard ignored, "TWIN BLADES!" The virus digimon slashed Growmon, "Oh no, Growlmon!" He exclaimed as his partner fell, "Growlmon, no!" He exclaimed as he loaded digisoul and punched BlackWarGrowlmon's left foot, "Argh! Grrr," BlackWarGrowlmon was thrown back as Lucas P's body was fully covered in digisoul, "No more! This time, you're going down all the way! DIGISOUL OVERDRIVE!" He slammed his hand on his IC Burst as Growlmon started to reach perfect level, "Growlmon digivolve to..." He was covered in tech, a mechanical maw appeared as the hazard symbol stood on his chest, "MegaloGrowlmon!" The mecha dragon roared as he stood facing his black counterpart, "RADIATION BLADES!" MegaloGrowlmon started to use his bladed arms to slash at BlackWarGrowlmon, "TWIN BLADES!" BlackWarGrowlmon countered as their sharp blade arms met in sparks, for a few moments, they were matched, "MegaloGrowlmon! You can do it!" Lucas P cheered as his partner's cannons began to glow, "Game over, ATOMIC BLASTER!" The blast at such close range made BlackWarGrowlmon revert to a silver digiegg with the hazard symbol. "I will end this now! AQUA PRESSURE!" Depthmon covered Ebirdramon in water and boosted the pressure on the dark ring, making it crack. "That's it!" Lucas cheered as the released Ebirdramon dove in the water, and reached a small portal for the DS Plane. "You rule Guilmon!" Lucas P congratulated his raptor digimon partner as he grinned, "It was your power to maker me rule," As the team high fived, GoldRapidmon watched from afar, with Alphamon, "I will let them be for now, keep watch on them GoldRapidmon," The voices of Artur and Dorumon spoke together as GoldRapidmon watched him head for another plane, "Safe travels," GoldRapidmon said as he flew away. What is Alphamon's plan? Will Lucas activate the digiegg of miracles? Will WarGrowlmon reach the next level? Will I stop making questions that only I know the answer and only reveal after a lot of chapters? Well, no. But don't miss the next chapter, The Blazing Courage, Flamedramon's EXPRESS CLAW!


	15. Blazing Courage! Flamedramon's Power!

Lucas and Lucas P were racing. Lucas on Veemon's hope armor evolution, Sagittarimon, Archer of Hope, while Lucas P rode on MegaloGrowlmon. "This is awesome!" Lucas exclaimed as MegaloGrowlmon took it to the skies, "Oh no you don't! ARMOR SHIFT! LIGHT(Got annoying having to devolve Veemon to use another armor, so he just warps like this now)!" Sagittarimon shimmered as the digiegg of hope returns to the D-3 and the egg of light emerged, "Veemon armor evolve to... Gargoylemon! The Keeper of Light!" The holy dragon flapped as he caught up with MegaloGrowlmon when suddenly, MegaloGrowlmon shone and devolved to Guilmon, "What!?" Lucas P quickly put Guilmon inside his IC Burst, which he learned how to do a few hours back. "Got you!" Gargoylemon grabbed Lucas P as the older boy sighed in relief, "We've entered in one of the Dark Spire's domains," Lucas commented as they were attacked, "Kuwagamon X! They're bug digimon altered by the X-Antibody! And have dark rings! WHITE STATUE!" Gargoylemon shot a blizzard as the X digimon were thrown back. "WHITE STATUE!" He blasted as he landed, "ARMOR SHIFT! COURAGE!" Lucas changed armors as Veemon armor evolved, "Veemon armor digivolve to..." Fire engulfed him as armor covered his body, three large silver claws on his feet and hands as a silver horn on his head, "Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!" The fire dragon roared as he stood facing the X beetle digimon, "FLAME SHOT!" He covered himself on fire and started to cut the Kuwagamon X's rings with his front horn, "That's it Flamedramon!" Lucas cheered as Flamedramon kept attacking when, "Enough sonny!" MetalEtemon exclaimed as the remaining Kuwagamon X went behind him, "You are annoying kids, so, meet my buddy, Wormon!" He announced as a worm digimon crawled on his shoulder, he had a dark ring on his neck. MetalEtemon laughed as he pulled a device similar to a D-3, "Check my new thingamajig! The Dark D-3! With every one of the artificial digieggs! Now armor digimon will join my collection, Wormon! ARTIFICIAL ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Wormon leaped as he was engulfed in flames, "Wormon digivolve to..." He was engulfed on fire as a fiery bug flapped out, "Shadramon! The Hell of Courage!" The fiery bug proclaimed as Guilmon exclaimed, "That's Shadramon! An armor level bug digimon known as highly fiendish, his Flare Buster attack will leave marks and he is the exact opposite of Flamedramon!" Lucas P realized his partner as Shadramon buzzed and MetalEtemon laughed, "Ha! You can't beat this baby! See ya later!" He ran off as Flamedramon faced Shadramon, "FLARE BUSTER," Shadramon fired a fire stream as Flamedramon dodged, "FIRE FIST!" Flamedramon launched 3 fireballs as Shadramon's wings began to make sound and his brainwashed eyes had a fiery pupil on them, "PSYCHIC WAVE!" He made the fireballs turn around and chase Flamedramon, "Darn! FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon engulfed himself on fire as he went to the skies and charged at Shadramon, "PSYCHIC WAVE!" Shadramon made the rocket turn around and slam Fladramon with the fireballs, "Flamedramon!" Lucas exclaimed as the fire dragon growled, "FLAMING FIST!" He charged with a fiery fist, "PSYCHIC WAVE!" Shadramon exclaimed as before the mind waves reached Flamedramon, he extinguished his flames and attacked, "EXPRESS CLAW!" He gave a powerful uppercut on Shadramon, breaking the ring on the bug's neck as Shadramon eyes became black once again, "What?" The fire bug began as Lucas explained to him, "MetalEtemon used a dark ring on you and then armor evolved you to Shadramon," Shadramon nodded, "I see, sorry for the trouble, if there is any way to make it up to you guys..." Lucas P then said, "There is one thing," He told Shadramon as the bug nodded, "Of course," A while later, "Hey boss, isn't that Shadramon?" A Gazimon asked MetalEtemon as the metal monkey grinned, "He must have wrecked the humans!" However, "FLARE BUSTER/PYRO SPHERE/FIREBALL!" Shadramon was accompanied by Flamedramon and Guilmon plus the tamers as they blasted the tower, making the dark rings' power vanish as they cracked. MetalEtemon's fury was heard for miles around the ME Castle. GoldRapidmon smiled watching the heroes say good bye to Shadramon, "Who was going to NSp Plane, "Go to NSp City, and tell my friends to come here," Lucas P told Shadramon, who nodded, "Goodbye!" They said as Shadramon crossed the portal. Who shall MetalEtemon send next? What will Veemon armor evolve to next? How are the other heroes? Where did Daniel end up at? Many questions will not be answered and many others will, on the next chapter, Forbidden evil, Arise Dynasmon!


	16. Forbidden Evil! Arise Dynasmon!

Eric and Wizarmon were doing well in the Magic School, Eric learned more about the DW and even became friends with Wizardmon's best friend, a Wizardmon with a black outfit that always carried a strange triangular book with him. "So, what's next?" A white version of Wizardmon asked as Eric answered, "Battle, today is the Magic Rumble tryouts, what do you say Wizarmon?" He asked his partner, "Don't known, but mark my words Sorcerymon, I'm in that tournament," Sorcerymon nodded as another type of wizard digimon stood as well, "Good luck to all, but I'm winning," Wizarmon, not Eric's partner, the one with the black outfit smirked, "Like it, no apologies FlaWizarmon, I'm getting the victory and the data!" Eric smirked, "Sorry pal, but we have the advantage," Wizardmon nodded as they reached the arena, MedievalDukemon was on the speaker area along a Witchmon that wore a white hat and dress, "Wizards and Witches of Witchelny, today, the tryouts for the legendary Wyvern Games will begin, I Remember that the prize is nothing more and nothing less than the data of the dark beings you will clean our land from, good luck to all!" All beings present clapped as the matches were set, "You're down Wizarmon! BALULUNA GALE!" Witchmon faced Wizarmon in the first round. "No chance! DIGIMODIFY! MEDIEVALDUKEMON'S RAGE OF WYVERN ACTIVATE!" Wizardmon summoned a fiery Wyvern as it lunged at Witchmon, "AQUARY PRESSURE!" She destroyed it with a water blast as Eric smirked, "Let's end this now! DIGIMODIFY! DYNASMON'S DRAGON THROWER ACTIVATE!" Wizardmon charged Eric's favorite digimon's attack as he blasted Witchmon, "DRAGON THROWER!" The blast annihilated Witchmon's energy as he won, "Wizardmon wins!" Now in the final round, Wizardmon faced the black outfit wearing Wizardmon, who beat all of their friends, "MAGICAL GAME!" Both exclaimed as a fire wave from Eric's partner clashed with a thunderbolt. After multiple similar clashes the partner-less Wizardmon muttered, "Ain't losing after coming so far! MAGICAL GAME!" Wizardmon made a pentagram in the ground were he stood, "Wizardmon digivolve to..." He was covered in darkness as a demon stepped out, "I'am Baalmon!" The demon laughed as MedievalDukemon, the watchers, Eric and Wizardmon gasped, "No!" Baalmon laughed, of all dark digimon a Wizardmon could evolve to, Baalmon was the darkest, "Hello dear," Witchmon hovered as she laughed wickedly, "Dear Witchmon, let us destroy this fool," Baalmon grinned as she laughed, "Yes, that shall be sweet," A pentagram bellow her as she was engulfed in darkness, and a female demon stepped out, "I'am LadyDevimon!" She shrieked cackling as she stood by Baalmon's side, "No!" Wizardmon gasped, his best friend couldn't be evil! "I fooled you all! You see, Wizardmon is a mere disguise, for I'am the Demon Lord of Gluttony himself! Beelzemon!" And LadyDevimon smirked, "Might as well know me by name, BeelStarrmon, Beelzemon's gal," She said purring as Baalmon glared at them, "Let's end this, darkness evolution!" He said as the duo began to evolve, The demon bikers of gluttony stepped out, "I'am Beelzemon," Wizardmon's mega level smirked as a female version of Beelzemon stood by his side, "I'am BeelStarrmon," The demons stood as MedievalDukemon approached them, "I shall not allow you two to harm these students, RAGE OF WYVERN!" He attacked as Beelzemon smirked, "BeelStarrmon," He called as she purred, "FLY BARRET!" She shot the fire Wyvern as Beelzemon rushed at MedievalDukemon, "DARKNESS CLAW!" He slashed the medieval wizard as he laughed and announced, "MedievalDukemon is no more! Mode Change!" He exclaimed as he closed his eyes, black wings emerged from his back as a huge cannon covered on of his hands, his eyes opened, now emerald color, "Beelzemon BM!" He laughed as wizard digimon panicked, "Yes, run in fear for my delight! FLY BARRET!" She killed multiple wizards as she drained their data, "Beelzemon!" Eric exclaimed in rage as Wizardmon, Sorcerymon and FlaWizardmon tried to heal their mentor, "It's no use," MedievalDukemon coughed as he continued, "Wizardmon, you must absorb my data, it will give you the power of a true knight, absorb my knightly and magical data and my X data and you may save me and defeat Beelzemon!" Wizardmon did as told as Eric said, "I will not let Beelzemon get away," Wizardmon nodded, "Let's do it, together!" They clasped hands as the true power was activated, "Biomerge" was on Eric's D'Arc, "Wizardmon Biomerge to..." His body merged with Eric's, his cape became wings as he became more Wyvern-like, "Dynasmon!" The knight roared as Beelzemon smirked, "Only a mega," Dynasmon wasn't done yet, he absorbed MedievalDukemon's X-Antibody as a exhausted Guilmon replaced their mentor, "X Evolution!" Dynasmon roared as his body became sharper and more detailed, "Dynasmon X!" The Mega II roared as Beelzemon grinned, finally a challenge, CORONA BLASTER!" He fired from the death slinger as Dynasmon X flapped his wings, "DRAGON'S GUST!" He shot a huge air wall that blasted the lasers backwards, "BeelStarrmon, return to base, I can handle the loser," She nodded as she made a portal and vanished, "This is for MedievalDukemon! BREATH OF WYVERN!" Dynasmon X summoned his strongest attack as a huge powerful white Wyvern-shaped aura surrounded him, and lunged at Beelzemon, "Ha! CORONA DESTROYER!" He drew a pentagram in the air as he blasted it, the attacks collided as an explosion followed. A few hours later, Eric and Wizardmon were woken up by Sorcerymon and Guilmon, this Guilmon was taller than Lucas P's. "You alright?" Sorcerymon asked as Eric asked, "Where is FlaWizardmon? Where is Beelzemon?" Sorcerymon shook his head, "FlaWizardmon was killed by BeelStarrmon, Beelzemon had devolved to his rookie level, Impmon and escaped through a portal. "MedievalDukemon?" Wizardmon asked Guilmon as the rookie nodded, "I need my X-Antibody back," He said as Wizardmon handed him some X-Antibody, enough to make Guilmon X evolve but enough to keep Dynasmon X as a possible evolution," Guilmon shone as he became his X counterpart, Guilmon X, "Now I can reach my mega level, MedievalDukemon, right after a good night rest," Sorcerymon then said, "That was awesome, Dynasmon rocks!" Eric nodded as Guilmon X said, "It's time," Eric looked at him confused, "You see, you were summoned to Witchelny by a powerful god, his top servant, Paladin is watching the members of the future group as we speak, and the future leader is now also watching them, all I can tell you is that he is a Biomerge like Dynasmon, now, you have a quest to find other members of this group," Wizardmon the asked, "What is this group's name?" Guilmon X chuckled, "The Royal Knights, and you partners are the Royal Tamers, I wish luck on your journey and safe travels," He took them to the portal as Sorcerymon said, "Good luck my friends," They nodded before going in, truly starting their adventure. Who shall they meet? What will happen to Beelzemon and BeelStarrmon? Will Guilmon X truly be able to reach MedievalDukemon once again? Will Alphamon make himself known? Find out in the next chapter, More Heroes, Tyilingmon's Time To Shine!


	17. Envy Strikes! Tyilingmon's Time To Shine

As Daniel landed,he and Kudamon feel in water, just to be saved by a boy of Lucas' age and his partner, an YukiAgumon(Savers). "Thanks! Eh..." Daniel began as the boy said, "Andre, and this is YukiAgumon," Andre introduced, "Pleasure to meet ya," YukiAgumon said as Kidamon nodded, "Hey listen, there are other humans, me and my friends are reuniting them at NSp City," Andre nodded as he said, "I know, but I have to find my brother, he is also in the DW," Kudamon then intervened, "Is he in this Plane?" Andre shook his head as he said, "Was, he and his partners, Impmon and BlackAgumon, fell on a portal whirlpool, the other side was dark and vast," Kudamon thought for a second before saying, "That's NSo Plane, don't worry, Impmon and BlackAgumon are of the NSo Type so they might have met one of our friends," Andre nodded as he said, "Then let's go to the closest portal," As Daniel asked, "How do we get there?" They were on a island. "No prob, YukiAgumon!" Andre grinned as the white Agumon nodded, "YukiAgumon digivolve to... Veedramon!" The V dragon roared as he evolved again, "Veedramon digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!" He wasn't much different, just taller, wings, and blades on his shoulders and a few more details. "AeroVeedramon was on his rookie level because we accidentally hit a mad WaruSeadramon, he had a fly a lot to escape it and devolved from exhaustion, he normally is at his perfect level," Andre explained as Kudamon said, "Not a bad idea, Daniel, can you make me evolve?" Daniel nodded as he loaded digisoul, "DIGISOUL CHARGE!" He slammed his hand as Kudamon evolved, "Kudamon digivolve to... Pegasmon!" The winged stallion flapped his yellow wings as Andre grinned, "Race?" He invited, "Race," Daniel affirmed as the winged digimon began to fly, AeroVeedramon on the lead at sonic speed, when, "THUNDER JAVELIN!" A thunderbolt hit AeroVeedramon, "Think you can escape me!? I shall kill all of you!" The snake hissed as AeroVeedramon glared at him, "WaruSeadramon, this time you die! V NOVA BLAST!" He fired a laser from his mouth as WaruSeadramon was thrown back, "Not fair! I want such power! Now you will be beaten by my very own mega level! For I'am Demon Lord Leviamon!" He proclaimed as the crest of envy shone behind him, "Darkness Evolution!" He hissed as a crocodile/dragon/leviathan emerged, "I'am Leviamon! Ruler of the Dark Ocean and your executioner!" He laughed as AeroVeedramon and Pegasmon glared at him, "Fools! ANIMA!" He fired a whirlpool as Pegasmon dodged, AeroVeedramon wasn't as lucky and devolved to YukiAgumon, "You alright?" Andre asked as Pegasmon put the duo at the nearest beach. "STAR SHOWER!" Pegasmon attacked as Leviamon laughed, "Weak pathetic fools! A mere champion has no hope against a mega! Much less a Demon Lord! DUO CAULDA!" He swiped both tails at Pegasmon as the horse was highly damaged, "Leviamon! You brought too much pain already, STAR SHOWER!" He fired more stars as Leviamon laughed, "You known, I haven't devoured a holy beast in a long time, and I'm so hungry I could eat a horse, literally, SHELL SHOCK!" He tried to devour Pegasmon, who barely escaped the huge crocodile' snout, "Pegasmon!" Daniel exclaimed as he partner was hit by multiple DUO CAULDAs. "I wish I could help," YukiAgumon moaned as Andre used multiple healing items he had on his 01, "Later, you have to rest now," Andre shushed him as Daniel watched the massacre, "Pegasmon! Hold on!" Daniel ran towards his partner as digisoul engulfed him, "Daniel!' Pegasmon exclaimed as Leviamon laughed, when Daniel punched the leviathan, he stopped, "Now you angered me!" Leviamon roared I'm rage as Pegasmon exclaimed, "Daniel, use digisoul!" Daniel nodded as he lifted his IC Burst, "DIGISOUL CHARGE OVERDRIVE!" He slammed his hand on his IC Burst as light covered his partner, "Pegasmon digivolve to..." His wings grew spiky, electric reins appeared from his mouth, golden and green armor covered him as a large dark red horn emerged on the top of his new head, "Tyilingmon!" The unicorn exclaimed as he shone brightly, "Yes! That's Tyilingmon! A holy perfect level digimon whose power matches a mega!" YukiAgumon, slightly healed exclaimed as Daniel looked into his partner' shining body, "Tyilingmon, go!" He urged as Tyilingmon looked at Leviamon, "Are you sorry for all the pain you caused?" He asked as Leviamon laughed, "Like it! I will still beat you! DUO CAULDA!" He attacked as Tyilingmon flew, "KNOWLEDGE OF THE SWIFT!" He made fake copies to distract Leviamon, "End this now!" Daniel exclaimed as the Tyilingmon's horns began to glow, "WIND CUTTER SWORD!" They all attacked as the real on slashed Leviamon's back, "Argh! I shall return!" Leviamon dove as he escaped the holy unicorn. "You did it Tyilijgmon!" Daniel congratulated his partner as he devolved, "Thank you, but it was your digisoul that made me do it," Kudamon commented as he went to his place on Daniel's neck. "That was awesome!" Andre said as YukiAgumon walked up full of bandages, "Great job! I never dreamed of seeing a Tyilingmon!" Kudamon nodded as he said, "Let's let YukiAgumon heal and keep going," Andre nodded as they began to chill. Will Daniel and Co. reach the portal? What is Leviamon's next plan? Will Andre find his brother who already appeared in the series? Will Alphamon show up next chapter? Will someone pay me? Probably not, read next chapter, Gal Meeting, Alphamon Re-Appears!


	18. Gal Meeting, Alphamon Reappears!

Ana stood on a cliff, Shoutmon by her side along Balistamon, Dorulumon and Starmonz and a female humanoid digimon with a snake for left hand. Sparrowmon and MailBirdramon hovered above her as Greymon stood behind her, an army of Gaossmon and Pickmon of all kinds around the group, the Fusion Fighters Banner behind them all, on the other side, MadLeomon, followed by Mammothmon and Troopmon following him, "DIGIFUSION! SHOUTMON, BALLISTAMON, DORULUMON, STARMONz! DIGIFUSE!" Ana exclaimed as her X Loader shone, "DIGIFUSION!" The named digimon roared as a humanoid knight appeared in their place, "Shoutmon X4!" He exclaimed as MetalGreymon emerged form his own fusion, "DIGIFUSION SPARROWMON MERVAMON!" Ana called the female humanoid known as Mervamon and Sparrowmon as Sparrowmon's features enhanced Mervamon, "Jet Mervamon!" She exclaimed as the 3 powerful fusion digimon emerged, "Attack!" MadLeomon roared as the toe armies clashed, "TRIDENT ARM!" MetalGreymon swiped Mammothmon as if they were no heavier than a leaf, "STAR BLADE!" Shoutmon X4 slashed more Mammothmon and Troopmon alike, "HEARTBREAK SHOT!" JetMervamon fired pink blasts as more Troopmon and Mammothmon exploded, "KILLO FIRE!" The Gaossmon scorched multiple Troopmon and bit them. "SHORTY!" The Pickmon slammed on Troopmons, they're infinite multiplication and cuts overwhelming Troopmon and Mammothmon alike, "Roar!" MadLeomon slashed and punched the Pickmon and Gaossmon who dared strike him, but even he was being overwhelmed until he was the last enemy standing, "Grr! FIST OF FALLEN KING!" He fought like what he was right now, a cornered animal, "Game over MadLeomon," X4 said as MadLeomon saw his fallen, unconscious minions, "Not yet," He growled as he absorbed them all, "MadLeomon ARMED MODE!" The cyborg lion roared as he slashed X4 and JetMervamon back to the X Loader, only Shoutmon and MetalGreymon stayed, "Ana! Let us out! Were ready!" 2 voices exclaimed as Ana nodded, "Reload! Agumon! Gabumon!" The reptile duo came out as the 4 digimon roared, "Cho SHINKA!" Ana nodded as 4 symbols appeared on her screen, a omega, a z, a W and a M, "Cho SHINKA!" She exclaimed as they began to evolve, "Shoutmon cho shinka!" Shoutmon got taller and golden, and a lot cooler, "Sho Shinka! OmegaShoutmon! The golden dragon roared as he made a pose as Agumon roared, "Agumon chos shinka!" He became robotic, taller and armored, silver gauntlets appeared as he opened his eyes, and made a pose with his gauntlets pointing forward, "Cho Shinka! WarGreymon!" The dragon man exclaimed as MetalGreymon followed, "MetalGreymon! Cho Shinka!" His body became golden, his visor slit in two separate as his body was bigger, "Cho Shinka! ZekeGreymon!" The golden dragon made a pose as Gabumon roared, "Cho Shinka!" The wolf-fur coat wearing reptile became more wolf like, multiple weapons were stored into him as he howled, his wing blades flashing, "MetalGarurumon!" Now, the top digimon of Fusion Heart faced MadLeomon AM, "THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT!" The dark cyborg began to slash with his chainsaw as the quartet backed away, "Ana! Let's end this!" OminiShoutmon roared as Ana nodded, "DIGIFUSION! OminiShoutmon! MetalGarurumon! WarGreymon! DIGIFUSE!" The three digimon infused, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon became an arm each, OminiShoutmon glowed as they replaced his old arms and his body became white, "DIGIFUSION! Omegamon!" The fused digimon exclaimed as ZekeGreymon held the chainsaw, "GREY SWORD!" Omegamon summoned a blade from the Grey Arm as the blade ripped the chainsaw in half, "Roar! LION HEART!" MadLeomon punched ZekeGreymon as the cyborg flew backwards, giving space so Omegamon could fight, "GARURU CANNON!" Omegamon opened the Garuru Arm's head as a cannon emerged, it blasted freezing energy as it froze and blasted completely the chainsaw, "Let's end this!" Ana exclaimed as a circle surrounded MadLeomon, "What!?" The said psychopath roared as Omegamon charged an orange aura around the Grey Sword, "OMEGA SWORD!" He slashed MadLeomon as the lion burst into data, "Capture complete!" Ana exclaimed as MadLeomon, Troopmons and Mammothmons appeared in squares above her X Loader, MadLeomon however, changed shape to Leomon, "Thanks for freeing me, I shall join you to repay for all the bad I caused," A calmer version of MadLeomon's voice said as Ana saw the lion-man's as Ana said, "No prob," Suddenly, "Ana!" Maria ran to her best friend, Kotemon close behind, "Maria?" Ana asked as Maria nodded, "You were awesome! MadLeomon's army was about to attack Ash Village," Kotemon said as Omegamon defused, MetalGreymon returned into the X Loader and Shoutmon, Gabumon and Agumon stood by her side, "No problem," She winked as they caught up to each other, none of them noticed a huge saber toothed tiger approaching them, when it pounced, "Ana/Maria look out! It's DinoTigemon!" Their partners exclaimed as suddenly, "DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!" In a single blast, the X tiger burst in data, the girls saw Alphamon absorbing the data, both were confused since Ana only saw her enemies captured and Maria always purified them. Without a word, their future leader walked away. "Who was that?" Gabumon asked as Kotemon shrugged, "A passing stranger maybe?" Guessed Kotemon, "No, I've seen him when we were coming here, he was far away watching us," MetalGreymon's rough voice spoke from the X Loader, "Let's find out! EXECUTE CHAMPION LEVEL EVOLUTION!" Shurimon now hovered stealthily behind Alphamon, Sparrowmon close behind, Alphamon stopped and turned, grappled Shurimon and Sparrowmon, returned to the girls and with his combined voice said, "Don't follow me," He then flew away. "Weird voice," Commented Agumon as Ana frowned, "Strange, his voice is awfully familiar," Maria shrugged, "Yeah, but when he spoke was like 2 voices mixed," As they thought, a portal appeared above them and none other than Dynasmon flew out. Will Dynasmon notice the Biomerge signs in Alphamon's voice? Will Ana and Maria stay alive? Where is Alphamon going? Why didn't he partitate? Will someone read the next chapter? Obviously yes, read the next chapter! An aerial misadventure! UlforceVeedramon rules!


	19. Aerial Adventrue, UlforceVeedramon Rules

Daniel and Andre crossed the portal at DS city, and ended up at WG Plane! The aerial plane made of floating islands, what's worse, they fell in a... Nothing actually, "Where is the ground!?" Daniel exclaimed as he, Andre, Kudamon and AeroVeedramon(He digivolved back) started falling, "This is bad! WG Plane is made of floating islands!" Kudamon exclaimed as AeroVeedramon grabbed Andre and Daniel, "DIGISOUL CHARGE!" Daniel engaged digisoul as Kudamon evolved, "Kudamon digivolve to... Pegasmon!" The orange stallion carried Daniel as the winged digimon reached a castle, they were instantly taken to the WG Queen, AncientKazemon, "Mistress, these travelers are humans capable of evolving digimon," A Karatenmon announced as a tall female looking fairy digimon gazed at them, unlike most fairy digimon, AncientKazemon looked fierce and proud, a silver blade on her hand, "Greetings, I'am AncientKazemon, queen of the WG, welcome," Daniel shook his head as Pegasmon lowered his head in a horse stilled bow as AeroVeedramon bowed as well, both were of the WG type. "Greetings, young heroes, you're tale against Leviamon and a new Tyilingmon have reached most Planes," Pegasmon blushed as his perfect level was mentioned, "Thank you," Daniel said as two aerial digimon flew to their sides, "Zephyrmon, Kazemon, please show them a room to stay, they must be tired and I wish them to rest for now," AncientKazemon spoke as the two aerial females came over, Zephyrmon was bigger, blue hair and hawk-like wings, she had only 3 fingers, "Hello, come human that rides Pegasmon," She called Daniel as he followed her, Pegasmon behind him. Fairymon had bug-like wings and a visor, all 5 fingers on her hand, "Come," She said as they followed her. "So, here is your room, I must go now," Zephyrmon said quickly as she flew away at high speed, "Wonder where she is going," Daniel commented as Pegasmon devolved and fell on the bed with Daniel. "Zephyrmon," Alphamon said as he stood on a island, waiting for her. "Greetings Alphamon, I missed you," Zephyrmon called her friend mainly directing the 'Missed you' to Dorumon. "Yes, I will leave you two, partition!" Alphamon split into Artur and Grademon(Yup, Artur can Biomerge with either Grademon or Dorumon,) "I'm off, doing preparations," Artur waved as he walked off, leaving Grademon alone with Zephyrmon. "Missed you too, princess," Grademon said as Zephyrmon smiled in amusement, she was more like a teenage girl than you think, "So, how is your mission?" She asked, "Fine, however, we were spotted by the Fusion Fighter's general and a friend of hers, both future Royal Tamers when we destroyed a DinoTigemon that was doing a sneak attack on them, GoldRapidmon revealed himself to the Knight of Hazard and the Knight of Miracles," Zephyrmon then said, "At least you're alright," Grademon nodded, "I'm not a troublesome heroic X price anymore," Zephyrmon flirted, "Nope, you're just a handsome golden knight, and a X Prince," Grademon blushed at the handsome as he flirted back, "And you're not a prankster Pyomon, just a gorgeous princess," Zephyrmon blushed(Yep, GrademonXZephyrmon). While they talked, Artur went to see Fairymon, "So, how are the preparations at Yggdrasil Plane?" He asked as Fairymon looked serious, "The castle is almost done, Paladin noticed me to tell you about a few problems with MetalEtemon at the ME Plane, he made artificial armors for his minions and his D-Brigade is also troublesome, the Bantyos are already facing them," Artur nodded as he said, "Anything the Bantyos get overwhelmed by will have to face my bro and best friend," Fairymon nodded when Artur turned around, "Come out you two," He said as Andre and AeroVeedramon stepped out, "How did you notice us?" Andre asked as Artur smirked, "My D'Arc can detect digimon, besides, you're way too lousy," Andre then said, "What is this talk all about? Listen, my brother is somewhere in the NSo Plane, we have to help him," Artur grinned, "Checked on him a few hours back, don't worry a friend of mine, Marcio is his name is with him, besides, I doubt SkullSatamon and GrapLeomon would lose to any perfect levels," Andre nodded as he asked, "SkullSatamon?" Artur grinned, "It's your brother's partner, he jogress DarkLizarmon and Devimon, that is, fusing them," AeroVeedramon nodded, "And don't tell anyone I was here," Artur said as Andre looked curious, "Why?" Artur smirked, "Tell me, can AeroVeedramon, Tyilingmon, or any other of you reach mega? No, only a friend of mine and she still has work to be done, I need to wait, let you guys reach mega, if I join anyone right now I will unbalance the said team and them they will never reach their true potential," Andre nodded as Artur said, "Oh yeah, a minion of the dark one is coming here, there is only one way to destroy him, only you can do it, check his energy level, and use the weakness in the dot matrix to win," With that, back to Grademon who said, "I must go now, don't worry, we shall meet again," Zephyrmon smiled, "And I'am going with you knighty, I have full permission from AncientKazemon and besides, you could use an assistant," Grademon thought a little and said, "Are you sure?" She nodded as Artur walked in, "So, I always wanted an assistant, and I doubt Grademon would neglect your presence," He grinned as Grademon blushed under his helmet, "Let's go now, Biomerge activate!" Artur lifted his D'Arc as Alphamon replaced the duo, "Come," The two voices spoke in unison as Zephyrmon smirked, "This will be interesting," They flew as they saw the enemy that the two Royal tamers would face, and vanished in a portal. In the castle, Daniel had to ride Pegasmon to explore since all rooms in the castle had no corridor. "Warning! Everyone in positions!" AncientKazemon exclaimed as her Royal Army went to the front, her herself on the lead, "Surrender beast!" Andre came to one of the windows as did Daniel, "Hey who is that guy?" AeroVeedramon asked Andre as the Bewitched Beast digimon flew to the castle, "This is bad, that's Arkadimon Mega! His main attack is literally invisible!" AeroVeedramon gulped. Daniel looked at Pegasmon, "You ready partner?" He asked as digisoul engulfed him, "Always," Daniel slammed in his IC Burst, "DIGISOUL CHARGE OVERDRIVE!" Pegasmon evolved as AeroVeedramon and Andre joined them. "This is bad, his main attack is dangerous," Andre analyzed Arkadimon's attacks as Karatenmon attacked, "KARATE SWORD!" He used his golden blades as Arkadimon looked at him and whispered, "DOT MATRIX," In another second, Karatenmon's eyes widened as he bursted in data, "What!?" Fairymon exclaimed as Arkadimon attacked, "EXILE SPEAR!" His tentacle-like fingers turned into a dark blade as he stabbed Fairymon's belly. "Fairymon!" AncientKazemon called at her youngest daughter, "WIND CUTTER SWORD/V NOVA BLAST!" The two attacks hit Arkadimon as the virus was slightly thrown back, "DOT MATRIX," The beast whispered as Andre pressed a button on his 01 and the duo flew to their right, "I knew it! When Arkadimon uses the Dot Matrix, he loses energy which he recovers after killing the enemy, if it misses, he only loses energy!" Arkadimon whispered again, "DOT MATRIX," The attack was dodged as Arkadimon kept firing in anger and the aerial duo dodging, "DOT MATRIX!" Arkadimon roared as Andre exclaimed, "Let's end this AeroVeedramon!" AeroVeedramon roared back, "That's right! AeroVeedramon digivolve to..." He became taller and humanoid, a golden V on his chest as bracelets emerged from above his hands, "UlforceVeedramon!" The knight exclaimed as Arkadimon growled, "EXILE SPEAR!" He charged as UlforceVeedramon blocked, "TENSEGRITY SHIELD!" He summoned an energy shield from the V Bracelet on the right arm,(The bracelets on his hands,) that blocked the vile spear, "ULFORCE SABER!" UlforceVeedramon used his left V Bracelet to make a powerful saber as it threw Arkadimon backwards, "End this!" Andre exclaimed as UlforceVeedramon began to glow, "DRAGON IMPULSE X!" The blue energy around him took the shape of a Wyvern as he charged at Arkadimon, the weakened digimon couldn't dodge the powerful attack, "Grah!" Arkadimon roared as his data blowed up. "That's it UlforceVeedramon! You rule!" Andre exclaimed as UlforceVeedramon landed in front of his partner, his wings becoming a cape. "Thank you for you help," AncientKazemon nodded as the WG Knight digimon bowed, "You're welcome you're majesty," Fairymon flew by her side as Daniel asked, "By the way, where is Zephyrmon?" AncientKazemon lied, "Right after she took you to your room, she was sent on a mission, where are you heading next?" Daniel shrugged, "To NSp City I guess," AncientKazemon and Fairymon took them to a portal as they crossed, "Good luck!" The ancient digimon and fairy exclaimed as they went to a random plane. Far away, Alphamon stood with Zephyrmon, the duo had returned just in time to see UlforceVeedramon evolve, "One more mega," Alphamon commented as Zephyrmon asked, "So, where to next?" Alphamon grinned, "I manipulated the portal so they could meet two other Royal Tamers in DR Plane, were going to NSo Plane now," Zephyrmon giggled, "Wonder if we shall see Dracmon," Alphamon nodded as they crossed the portal.


	20. The Bantyos, Gallantmon is born!

As MegaloGrowlmon and Lightdramon ran with their respective partners on their back, they wrecked multiple spires as they were attacked, right now, "M16 ASSASSIN!" A soldier styled dragon attacked as the digimon dodged, "Who is that?" Lucas asked as Lightdramon answered, "Commandramon! They're soldier digimon from the D-Brigade!" As the soldiers came closer they saw something, "ABSOLUTE TERRITORY!" A green spiked yo-yo slashed the Commandramon in the front as what looked like a gothic Lilimon wearing a jacket appeared, "No way, that's BantyoLilimon! She is a powerful mega level digimon of justice, her Absolute Territory may be dangerous, but her Nightmare Assemble is way worse!" MegaloGrowlmon gasped as tank digimon who were in the back rode forward, "Get out of the way Bantyo!" BantyoLilimon smirked, "Or what?" Tankdramon roared, "Or this! STRIVER CANNON!" Multiple missiles we're fired at BantyoLilimon, "Lame, ABSOLUTE TERRITORY!" She used the yo-yo again as it swatted the missiles out of her way and back to the D-Brigade when, "DARK ROAR!" A supersonic blast destroyed the missiles as a dark robotic dragon emerged, "Darkdramon," BantyoLilimon growled as Darkdramon growled, "Game over, dark..." A flash of energy threw Darkdramon, "FLASH BANCHO PUNCH!" Was the roar, as the group looked behind them, they saw powerful humanoid lion, Lucas P and Guilmon recognized him, "BantyoLeomon(Chapter 4 I forgot to add his picture there, sorry, it's here now)!" The warrior waved, "Hey there kid, Guilmon evolved by the looks of it," Suddenly, "BOMB RAIN!" Multiple bombs rained on Darkdramon as they saw a round digimon wearing a jacket with two bats on his hands, "BantyoMamemon, you took your time!" BantyoLilimon smirked as the short mega grunted, "Let's do this," Darkdramon growled, all three Bantyos together. "Retreat!" He roared as the D-Brigade ran away. "Awesome you 3!" Lucas exclaimed as the Bantyos stood together at BantyoMamemon's hut, "No need to over cheer," BantyoMamemon grunted as BantyoLeomon laughed, "Cheer up!" Lucas P asked, "Who were they? I mean the D-Brigade?" Guilmon asked as BantyoLilimon looked mad, "The D-Brigade is a mercenary army, currently working for MetalEtemon," Veemon looked worried, "If the D-Brigade is working for MetalEtemon, then were in trouble," Lucas nodded as BantyoLeomon laughed, "Relax, the D-Brigade is under control and..." An explosion outside as the group ran out, not only Darkdramon stood, but 5 Darkdramon, and a LOT of Tankdramon, Commandramon and Sealdramon. "Bantyos! Today we shall completely destroy you all! DARK ROAR!" Darkdramon roared as he blasted them, "BASEBOMB!" BantyoMamemon summoned multiple baseball shaped bombs and threw them, "Argh!" Multiple Commandramon, Sealdramon and Tankdramon became digieggs, "We're not giving up! NIGHTMARE ASSEMBLE!" BantyoLilimon used her yo-yo which was engulfed in dark energy to destroy more of them, "Grah! GIGASTICK LANCE!" Darkdramon blasted a missile from his spear at Guilmon, "FLASH BANTYO PUNCH!" BantyoLeomon blasted the missile as Lucas P said, "Incredible, even when in trouble, they help others," Guilmon answered, "That's why they're Bantyos, it's they title of honor," Lucas P then exclaimed, "Then let's help them!" Digisoul covered his entire body, but it now shone a gold highlight, "DIGISOUL CHARGE MAX!" He slammed his hand into his IC Burst as Guilmon shone, "Guilmon warp digivolve to..." He became taller and humanoid, he was now a knight with the symbol of hazard on his chest, "Gallantmon!" The Royal Knight exclaimed as Lucas P cheered, "Go Gallantmon! DIGI UPGRADE! GRANI!" He passed his remaining digisoul on the side screen of his IC Burst, a bird/dragon robotic swooped as Gallantmon rode him, as the bigger Darkdramon flew at him, "Let's do this! DRAGON DIVER!" Gallantmon exclaimed as the ZERO ARMS flew high in the air and dived at Darkdramon, Gram(Gallantmon's spear) head first, "GIGASTICK LANCE!" Darkdramon countered with his GIGASTICK as the blades collided, "I can't sit around here, Veemon!" Lucas exclaimed as he saw the others fighting as he pulled his D-3, a flower-shaped digiegg with the symbol of kindness on it, "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" He exclaimed as Veemon was covered in earth, "Veemon armor digivolve to..." He became bigger, he got boxing gloves, a helmet, sunglasses, and weird red shoes, "Kangalmon! The kangaroo of kindness!" The kangaroo exclaimed as he charged in. Back to the real fight, Gallantmon VS Darkdramon, "GRAM SLASH!" Gallantmon slashed Darkdramon as the dark dragon roared, "DARK ROAR!" As Gallantmon lifted Aegis(Gallantmon's shield) "Let's end this now! FINAL ELYSION!" His shield began to glow as he fired a powerful beam of light which deleted Darkdramon. With the loss of their leader, the D-Brigade retreated. In a far away area, MetalEtemon grunted in frustration, "Argh!" Suddenly, a cold and merciless voice that radiated evil spoke, "MetalEtemon, it seems like you failed the Dark Knight, he doesn't like failures," MetalEtemon gulped, "ChaosDukemon? Please make it quick!" He cried, obviously expecting the dark warrior to destroy him, "I wish I could, but the boss said to keep you alive, I'm just in charge now," MetalEtemon wasn't pleased but he didn't spoke against it. "The Hazard Knight is born, whatever, I still will destroy them all," ChaosDukemon hissed as he walked away. Back to our heroes, "Thanks for the help kids," The Bantyos thanked the group the crossed the desert, to the next spire, "They looked though," Zephyrmon landed as she spoke, "Zephyrmon? Does that means that Alphamon is..." BantyoLilimon began as Alphamon landed, "Here," He affirmed as BantyoLeomon laughed, "Finally I get to meet the famous apprentice of the Paladin, tell me, how's the ol' dragon doing?" Alphamon didn't spoke as Zephyrmon sighed, "He's fine, but I'm pretty sure Knighty here wants to get to the point," BantyoLilimon giggled as BantyoLeomon began to discuss something with Alphamon. What are they talking about? Will Lucas activate the digiegg of miracles? Will Gallantmon control the (spoilers)? Will BantyoLeomon ever become serious? Anyway, read the next chapter, A Mystic Meeting, BeelStarrmon strikes!


	21. BeelStarrmon reappears!

As Dynasmon did partition, Maria, Kotemon, Ana, her digimon, Wizarmon and Eric told their tales. "Anyway, what now?" Eric asked as Ana said, "I still have to finish wrecking The Dark Knight Army," Maria shrugged as Eric accepted, when, "DRILL BUSTER!" Dorulumon fired a drill in the air as it almost hit Zephyrmon, "Who are you?" Eric asked as Zephyrmon joked, "Thats for me to know and you to forever wonder, HURRICANE GALE!" She used her attack to cover her escape, "Sparrowmon!" Ana exclaimed as the yellow robot charged after Zephyrmon, "Wizarmon Biomerge to... Dynasmon!" Eric bio merged and followed the owner of the X Loader, "Kotemon digivolve to... Shurimon!" Shurimon carried Maria on his back as they tailed Zephyrmon, the winged woman saw them and was covered in a data cocoon, similar to when Kotemon digivolves, "Zephyrmon digivolve to..." A pinwheel ripped the cocoon as an mechanical female digimon emerged, "JetSilphymon!" She exclaimed as she used her newly acquired jets to fly faster, "Not so fast! Sparrowmon! Ballistamon! DIGIFUSE!" She exclaimed as Ballistamon fused with Sparrowmon, "Sparrowmon AB(Afterburners)!" The jet digimon flew at sonic speed reaching JetSilphymon, "DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!" Alphamon's attack blew the air in front of the tailing digimon, "Who is that?" Dynasmon asks as Ana noticed the un-familiar voice taking the lead instead of the familiar one, "JetSilphymon, are you alright?" JetSilphymon smirked, "I was about to throw them off my tail Knighty," Ana and Maria were confused as Alphamon opened a portal and crossed with JetSilphymon. "Partition!" Dynasmon partitated as Eric got Alphamon's data, "Alphamon, mega level, we saw his Digitalize of Soul attack, thank goodness he didn't use his Seinken Grandalpha, that would have wrecked us," Ana nodded as Shoutmon wondered, "Who were them?" Agumon answered, "Right before Gabumon and I joined the Fusion Fighters, we heard tales about a legendary black knight of justice, maybe that's him," Ana nodded as Kotemon looked at horizon, "Guys!" She exclaimed as someone very familiar to Eric and Wizarmon appeared, "Missed me boys?" BeelStarrmon purred as Eric and Wizardmon got in battle stance, "Who is that?" Shoutmon asked as Wizardmon answered, "That's BeelStarrmon, Beelzemon's top agent, watch out for her Fly Barret," Maria pulled her D-Tector for evolution, "EXECUTE! PERFECT LEVEL EVOLUTION!" She scanned the code as it surrounded Kotemon, "Kotemon digivolve to... Shurimon digivolve to..." He became bulkier, 3 blades were set on his silver armor as his yellow eyes glinted, "Knightmon!" The knight digimon exclaimed, Eric readied his D'Arc, "Wizardmon Biomerge to... Dynasmon!" Ana followed as the omega, w and m appeared on her X Loader's screen, "Shoutmon! Agumon! Gabumon! Cho Shinka!" The trio evolved, "Shoutmon! Chos Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!" The golden dragon made a stance, "Agumon! Cho Shinka! WarGreymon!" The courage digimon made his stance, "Gabumon! Cho Shinka! MetalGarurumon!" The metal wolf howled, "DIGIFUSION!" Ana exclaimed as Omegamon emerged, "Interesting, meet my friends, SkullGreymon! SkullMammothmon!" BeelStarrmon laughed as the skull digimon emerged from the ground, clawing their way up like zombies. "Let's do this! DRAGON THROWER!" Dynasmon fired his red beams as BeelStarrmon dodged, "FLY BARRET!" She fired as he dodged, "OMEGA CANNON!" Omegamon rapid fired his Garuru Cannon as SkullMammothmon charged at him, "BESERKER SWORD!" Knightmon swung his biggest sword at SkullGreymon as the undead dragon swatted him, overall, BeelStarrmon 2, Knights 0. "Let's end this now! BREATH OF WYVERN!" Dynasmon used his toughest attack, hoping to stay in control of it this time. "Argh!" BeelStarrmon and the skull digimon were injured as the trio approached her, "I shall not lose," She fired dark energy at SkullGreymon as he roared in fury, "Gluttony Evolution!" He roared as he shrunk, he became humanoid as the Jet Black Dragon stepped out, "BlackWarGreymon!" WarGreymon's counterpart emerged, he was about BeelStarrmon's size. "BlackMetalGarurumon!" BeelStarrmon summoned a dark wolf, "BlackMetalGarurumon!" She called the black robot as the dark duo stepped in front of her, "Darkness Fusion!" She lifted a Darkness Loader, similar to a X Loader with a few changes, "Omegamon Zwart!" The fusion of the dark digimon exclaimed as he glowed a eerie green light which came from BeelStarrmon's hand. "GARURU CANNON!" Omegamon Zwart fired his ice blast as Omegamon countered, "Now, SkullMammothmon! Receive the X-Antibody!" As she handed the skull elephant the X, he began to glow, "SkullMammothmon X Evolution! SkullMammon X!" The mammoth was now bipedal with a shift here and there. "Darn it! DNA DISINTEGRATOR!" Dynasmon fired a blast from his palms which intertwined in and out like a DNA as it blasted SkullMammon X, "GRAN CHARGE!" The bone digimon charged at him as titans clashed. "Knightmon!" Maria exclaimed as BeelStarrmon beat the knight up, "How weak," She swatted him, "How pathetic," She kicked his stomach, "How annoying," She punched him as she laughed, "Omegamon! Help her!" Ana called Omegamon, but as the fused digimon stood up, "GREY SWORD!" Omegamon Zwart stopped him as the two kept fighting, "Knightmon!" Maria called her beaten up partner, "Oh shut up gal, this sorry excuse for a perfect is dead," BeelStarrmon growled as Knightmon devolved to Kotemon, "No! Kotemon!" Maria called as she ran to her partner, her D-Tector shone as the buttons became golden, "Maria! Use the D-Tector!" Kotemon exclaimed as Maria saw her hand engulfed in Fractal Code, "EXECUTE! MEGA LEVEL EVOLUTION!" She scanned as the code engulfed her and Kotemon, "Kotemon warp digivolve to..." Kotemon was split in pieces as those pieces hit Maria's body, becoming armor, yellow lattice covered her new body as a yellow shield emerged, the Pile Bunker, the pink knight exclaimed her name, "Crusadermon!" The voices of Kotemon and Maria spoke together as the pink knight stood in battle stance, "Pathetic, FLY BARRET!" BeelStarrmon smirked as she fired, "LASER LATTICE!" Crusadermon fired a large amount of grid shaped energy lattice as it cut the bullets in half, "BeelStarrmon, today you die! FIST OF ATHENA!" Crusadermon was a pink blur as she punched BeelStarrmon in the gut with the Pile Bunker, "No! Beelzemon!" BeelStarrmon exclaimed as she became a silhouette with fractal code spinning around it. Crusadermon lifted her right hand, her pink D-Tector stood there, "Spirit corrupted by darkness, this D-Tector will slash away your evil making a beautiful being of good! Purify!" She scanned BeelStarrmon as only a black digiegg with pink dots flew up as the others finished off their enemies, "OMEGA BLADE!" Omegamon made his sword glow an orange aura as he slashed Omegamon Zwart, "WYVERN'S FIST!" Dynasmon punched SkullMammon X's Digicore, making him burst in data, which he absorbed. "Awesome!" Crusadermon exclaimed, feeling the urge of power, "Great job guys!" Ana congratulated an exhausted Shoutmon, Agumon and Gabumon in her X Loader, "Half of our revenge is done," Dynasmon partitated as Maria devolved, "Kotemon, that was amazing!" Maria exclaimed as she chatted with her partner. On a few planes higher, Yggdrasil Plane to be exact, a small black digiegg with pink dots fell on Zephyrmon's hands, "So, BeelStarrmon is no more," She said as Grademon walked up, "Artur is talking to Swanmon, Elecmon and Togemon, they asked for us to care for the babies," Zephyrmon nodded as she left the egg on a mantle. As Artur spoke to a red bunny, a swan and a cactus, "So, how is the village going?" Artur asks as the swam answers, "As dear Elecmon here said," She motioned to the bunny, "Yggdrasil Plane is the safest of the planes and Togemon can keep the school for the babies up and running, we I can care for the eggs," Elecmon nodded as Togemon spoke, "The little ones are all energetic, and please, return anytime you wish," The swam known as Swamon spoke, "Agreed, besides, Grademon is definitely popular with the babies," She mentioned to multiple babies playing with Grademon and Zephyrmon, "Agreed, now I must meet Paladin, see ya!" Artur finished as he and Grademon biomerged to Alphamon as he and Zephyrmon flew away. Not really with any questions right now, so just read the next chapter, A War With Wrath! Cranniumon and Duftmon!


	22. War With Wrath! Duftmon and Cranniamon!

As Marcio and Artur B left Gluttony's Wastelands, they entered Wrath Desert, and the scenery changed from the cold devastated wastelands to a burning hot desert. As they kept walking they saw a dark green version of a Goburimon, it was being attacked by a bunch of brown Orgemon. "That's a Shamanmon! A rookie level ONI digimon, and the brown ones are Fugamon, champion level, strange, Shamanmon is Fugamon's rookie level," Artur B analyzed the goblins as Marcio gripped his Digivice, "Liollmon," He called as the lion stood in battle stance, "Ready," As the Digivice began to glow and Liollmon began to grow(Rhyme!), "Liollmon digivolve to... Liamon!" The lion digimon growled as the Fugamon noticed them, "DarkLizarmon, Devimon," Artur B sent the plan to his partners as Devimon chuckled as DarkLizarmon growled. "Who are you losers?" The biggest Fugamon asked, "We're the guys who will beat you jerks," Liamon answered, "Attack! EVIL HURRICANE!" Fugamon exclaimed as the evil ogres fired dark twisters at them, "THUNDER OF KING/DREAD BULLET/LASER WING!" The trio attacked as the ogres were shot back, their twisters erased. "No one beats me! Wrath Evolution!" The Fugamons, began to glow as a giant beetle emerged, "Okuwagamon!" The beetle exclaimed as Marcio grabbed his crest, "Liamon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" The brawler lion stood as Artur B crossed his 01s, "Devimon! DarkLizarmon! Jogress!" The DarkLizarmon engulfed Devimon as they evolved, "DNA digivolve to... SkullSatamon!" The demon stood against the swarm, Shamanmon stood watching, "Let's end this! Scissor Arms Ω!" Okuwagamon charged as GrapLeomon's turbines began to spin sonic speed, "CYCLONIC TURBINE!" He made twister waves from his fists as they crashed at Okuwagamon. "Argh!" The bug became a digiegg as the battle kept raging, "NAIL BONE!" SkullSatamon bashed Okuwagamon's head, "KING'S FIST!" GrapLeomon blasted more of them. Finally, only one Okuwagamon was left standing, "What do you say we end this together?" GrapLeomon invited, "Love it!" SkullSatamon agreed, "CYCLONIC TURBINE/NAIL BONE!" GrapLeomon used his turbine as the dark laser of Nail Bone's began to spin as they exclaimed the name of their combined attack, "DARK CYCLONE!" The dark twister blasted Okuwagamon as Shamanmon exclaimed, "Awesome!" GrapLeomon then devolved, however, he wasn't Liollmon, but a small snake with a lion's face, "Frimon, In-Training Level, that is, before the rookie level like Liollmon, the battle sure wasted energy," Firmon nodded. "INFERNAL FUNNEL!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hellfire blast hit the ground in front of them, "Oh Sukamon(You get what I mean, if not, research this digimon on the internet or check on Chapter 9,) Daemon! Mega level! Demon Lord of Wrath!" Frimon exclaimed as the cloaked demon hovered in front of them, "You killed my slave, now you pay! CHAOS FLARE!" He blasted hellfire from his wings as they dodged and Frimon began to glow, "Frimon digivolve to... Liollmon!" The little lion stood as Daemon looked mad, "You believe a rookie can beat me!? Fools! Mode change!" As, his cloak burned, all humanic traces vanished as he roared, "Now you face me! DOUBLE DUST!" His fists filled in magic, he tried to punch them, "NAIL BONE!" SkullSatamon pulled as he said, "You're my opponent!" Daemon looked madder, "A perfect!? Fool! SLASH NAIL!" As Daemon tried to slash SkullSatamon, the skeleton used his superior speed to dodge the claws, "Darn it!" Artur B tried to use multiple strategies using every aspect, weakness and strength from Daemon, but the Demon Lord was just too powerful, even when he managed to prepare the perfect killing blow, the attack wasn't strong enough. "Liollmon, think you can fight?" Marcio asked as Liollmon said, "I can't allow our friends to be killed now can I?" Marcio began to think, he new that his crest represented Strategy, but he knew that Artur B was the true planner, he only made the back-ups mainly, he also knew something, "Liollmon, I have a plan, but it's the riskiest, most reckless, stupid and suicidal thing ever," Liollmon spoke, "We don't have a choice," Marcio nodded, "Liollmon digivolve to... Liamon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" The lion brawler followed the plan, "Hey hothead! BEAST KING WAVE!" He hit Daemon right between his horns as the force made Daemon be thrown down, "Let's use a combo again!" Marcio exclaimed as Artur B nodded, "DARK CYCLONE!" The future knights used their combo where the duo had struck multiple times, between the horns. "Now I'm extremely, overly mad!" Daemon was raging as he struck GrapLeomon, the brawler devolved as Marcio saw his crest glowing brighter than ever, he grinned, "Liollmon, to next level!" He exclaimed as Liollmon glowed brighter than ever, Daemon gasped, as always, mad, "What!?" But Liollmon already began to shine, "Liollmon warp digivolve to..." Liollmon's orange silhouette was shown roaring a beam of energy up, then a silhouette of Liamon doing the same thing as GrapLeomon followed, on an empty field now, a plain character stood, when black armor covered him, two blue yes opened below the leopard-head shaped helmet as two swords were materialized in his hands, two angelic wings grew on his shoulders, "Duftmon!" Liollmon's mega level exclaimed as SkullSatamon also glowed, "With the power within our friends, we shall go beyond! SkullSatamon digivolve to..." He became taller, his body was covered in dark blue armor as his eyes became red, his staff became a double-edged spear as a shield with a yellow skull on it emerged on his free hand, "Cranniumon!" The dark colored VB exclaimed as Artur B analyzed the duo, "Duftmon, mega level, a great strategist with great power, Cranniumon, also a mega level, he is a perfectionist whose shield can block any attack for 3 seconds, his spear is also extremely fast, making him powerful at offensive and defensive," Daemon looked mad, "Two megas?! Is that all you freaking got? INFERNAL FUNNEL!" He used his hellfire as Duftmon flew behind of Cranniumon, who lifted Avalon(His shield), "GOD BREATH!" Craniumon exclaimed as green energy surrounded them, the hellfire went past them without a trace of damage, "Awesome!" Marcio exclaimed as his partner flew up, "This ends now! EXTINCTION WAVE!" He fired an energy blast as it shot Daemon back, "What! I shall end you all right now!" But, before he attacked, a deep, creepy, cunning and strangely sweet and attractive male voice spoke, "Daemon, our lord called us all," Daemon looked mad as he growled to them, "We shall meet again fools!" He flew away grunting as the duo devolved, Frimon once again fell to Marcio as Cranniumon defused from the jogress and stood DarkLizarmon and Devimon again. "Awesome you guys! By the way, I'm Shamanmon, those Fugamon tried to kill me because I tried to save a small prisoner who they would kill, they killed the poor thing anyway and banished me too," Frimon spoke, "I see, well, anyway, do you know where we could rest?" Shamanmon took them to a small cave, "This place is abandoned for ages," As they took their well deserved rest, Shamanmon walked out of the cave as he saw Alphamon, he informed him of the battle as the knight flew away. How did Shamanmon know Alphamon? Who is the strange voice's owner? Will this story get cooler? Yes. Read the next chapter, Another heroine, ChaosGallantmon devious plan!


	23. One More Heroine! ChaosDukemon's plan!

As Lucas P and Guilmon stood in front of a control spire, Sethmon was seen wrecking it, "One more down from the count," Lucas exclaimed as they saw something, "Look out! SHADOW WING!" A small dark purple dragon appeared, and using his bat-like wings, killed a snaking Mekanorimon. "Lucas? Brother?" A dirty blond girl asked, she was about Lucas' age. "Julia?" Lucas P recognized his sister, she had a Digivice on her hand and a crest on her neck, it's symbol was of a sphere with claws. "Yep, it's me, this is my partner, Monodramon," She presented the small dragon as he said, "Pleasure to meet you guys!" Then Julia asked, "How did you do it anyway?" Lucas looked confused, "Do what?" Julia then answered and asked, "How did you digivolve? Ever since that spire was put on, Monodramon couldn't do it," Lucas then explained the concept of armor evolving as suddenly, "Take this!" MetalEtemon leaped out of a rock where he was hidden and threw a dark ring at Monodramon, it caught the dragon's left arm as his eyes were red, "This time you will all die!" MetalEtemon exclaimed as he pulled the dark D-3, "ARTIFICIAL ARMOR ENERGIZE!" The dark egg of sincerity was seen, "Monodramon armor digivolve to..." He became covered in petals as a kabuki styled digimon stepped out, "Kabukimon! The Assassin of Sincerity!" The flower digimon with red eyes glared at them as they stepped back, "No way! Monodramon armor evolved and is mind controlled!" Guilmon gasped as he saw the red eyes, "Monodramon!" Julia called as MetalEtemon laughed, "Ha! Kabukimon! Kill them all!" Kabukimon growled as he approached, "CHERRY BLOSSOM BLIZZARD!" He fired light beams from his face and hands as Veemon and Guilmon dodged, "Darn it! Monodramon!" Julia called as Kabukimon glared at her, "We must defeat him to free him!" Lucas realized as he pulled his D-3, "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" The symbol of sincerity appeared as Veemon began to glow, "Veemon armor digivolve to... Yaksmon! Warrior of Sincerity!" As the sincerity digimon stood MetalEtemon laughed, but Lucas P took the chance, "Now! DIGISOUL CHARGE MAX!" Guilmon began to roar, "Guilmon warp digivolve to... Gallantmon!" The red knight pointed his spear at MetalEtemon, "LIGHTNING JOUST!" He fired a bolt as MetalEtemon dodged, "Not fun sonny! DARK NETWORK DX!" As the attacks kept clashing, Yaksmon had no better luck, the fight of the ninja digimon was going even, if someone tried to watch it, they would see a blur of white, pink, blue and red and the sounds of when Yaksmon's swords hit Kabukimon's hands. "Go Yaksmon!" Lucas exclaimed as Yaksmon used, a tricky technique of his, "PUPPETRY TECHNIQUE!" His eyes began to glow yellow as Kabukimon's did the same, "LION's DANCE!" Kabukimon shredded the dark ring as Gallantmon stabbed the Dark D-3, "What!? No!" MetalEtemon exclaimed as multiple brainwashed Sukamon came up, Monodramon was back to his self as he growled, VERY mad, "Julia, battle time," Julia nodded as he began to evolve like Liollmon did, the spinning, "Monodramon digivolve to..." The camera zoomed at him as it de zoomed, a bigger and wingless and tougher version of Monodramon stood, "Strikedramon!" The dragon roared. "One more time!" Julia exclaimed as her crest began to glow, the image of the crest appeared, it blasted a burst of energy to her Digivice, which changed color to silver as it shot the crest symbol up, "Strikedramon digivolve to..." Strikedramon was in a blue background as the changes began, he became fully armored as 4 red wings grew on his back, his shoulder plates became more robotic as his horn split in two, his helmet became brown as blades grew on his arms, a chest plate covered his chest as he roared his new name "Cyberdramon!" As he growled menacingly MetalEtemon was losing to Gallantmon, "This is your end fiend!" Gallantmon exclaimed as suddenly, "JUDDECA PRISON!" ChaosGallantmon emerged as he blasted the dark energy from Gorgon(Shield) "You!" MetalEtemon gasped as he ran away, "I shall kill you all now," ChaosGallantmon announced as if he was talking about the weather, "No you shall not! LIGHTNING JOUST!" Gallantmon attacked as his dark counterpart countered with ease, "CRUEL BALMUNG!" With use of Balmung(Spear) he almost stabbed Gallantmon in the chest but, "RAPID FIRE!" GoldRapidmon blocked the blow as he merged out of nowhere, "Run kids!" GoldRapidmon exclaimed as they all ran away, "Finally, the Knight of Fate is here," ChaosGallantmon smirked as GodRapidmon realized, "It was all a plan!" ChaosGallantmon nodded as he lifted Gorgon, "Game over, CHAOS SHOT!" After the blast, GoldRapidmon was nowhere to be seen, ChaosGallantmon laughed as he returned to base. What happened to GoldRapidmon? Will the Royal Tamers be alright? Where is Alphamon when you need him? You will know soon enough, but for now read the next chapter, Meeting at NSp! More Megas Rise!


	24. Meetings, More Megas!

"Finally! NSp City!" Daniel exclaimed as he, Andre, Ana, Maria and Eric landed there, after the battle against Arkadimon, they landed at DR City and met the other group, they were there right now. "Daniel!" Marcio called as he and Artur B appeared with their partners and Shamanmon, who decided to accompany them when, "Excuse me, are you all human?" None other than Shadramon(Chapter 15) asked, "Yes," Ana answered as he said, "Good, two humans both called Lucas are at ME Plane, they're facing a powerful enemy and will be busy for a while, if you guys wanna go and help they said would be welcome," The armor digimon buzzed as Daniel sighed, "Oh well, next is ME Plane then," As they walked to the portal, an explosion happened, "That's BIOSpinomon! A symbiotic mega level dinosaur in charge of conquering the NSp Plane!" Shadramon saw the giant dinosaur as it blasted buildings, "BLUE PROMINENCE!" It shot streams of blue fire, "Let's do this," Marcio says as he lifts his Digivice and Crest, "Liollmon warp digivolve to... Duftmon!" The holy knight flew to the fiendish dinosaur, "I'm with you, Shoutmon! Gabumon! Agumon! Cho Shinka! Digifuse!" Ana lifted her X-Loader as the trio became their new form, "Shinka! OminiShoutmon/WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon!" The trio cried their respective names as they fused, "Digifusion! Omegamon!" Omegamon joined Duftmon as Eric lifted his D'Arc, "Biomerge Activate!" Eric exclaimed as Wizarmon began, "Wizarmon Biomerge to... Dynasmon! Dynasmon X Evolution! Dynasmon X!" The X Knight joined them as Maria's hand was engulfed in fractal code, "Execute! Mega Level Evolution!" As the code covered her and Kotemon finished, "Crusadermon!" The female knight went to attack, "Go UlforceVeedramon!" Andre cheered as UlforceVeedramon also joined the attack. "We're not standing down either Kudamon, DIGISOUL CHARGE OVERDRIVE!" He charged his digisoul, "Kudamon digivolve to... Pegasmon! Pegasmon digivolve to... Tyilingmon!" The unicorn went to battle as well. "Alright! Devimon! DarkLizarmon! Jogress!" He crossed his 01s as they evolved, "Jogress! SkullSatamon digivolve to... Cranniumon!" The powerful knight joined them as well. "Take this! GARURU CANNON!" Omegamon fired his ice cannon, freezing certain parts of the bio digimon, "Argh! SONIC SLASH RAIN!" BIOSpinomon fired his spikes as they slashed the ice and hit Omegamon, "Omegamon!" Ana called as the injured knight stood, "I'm fine," Ana nodded and released the rest of the army, "Go!" She exclaimed as the multiple digimon attacked BIOSpinomon, "Have at thee! EXTINCTION!" He painted an arc in the sky and fired it full power, "BLUE PROMINENCE!" BIOSpinomon kept blazing the opponents as more innocent digimon were burned by his flames, "We must end this now!" Ana exclaimed as she saw most of her army deleted by the blazes. "Agreed LASER LATTICE!" Crusadermon shot her laser lattices at BIOSpinomon, "Let's attack all at once!" Artur B exclaimed as they all nodded, "On 3, 1, 2, 3!" He exclaimed as they fired, "GRAVITY WAVE!" Duftmon blasted, "LASER LATTICE!" UlforceVeedramon charged all his power on his golden V, "The Ray Of Victory!" He fired as Daniel exclaimed, "I can't be outdone just yet, Tyilingmon!" He called as his partner devolved, "I'm ready," The weasel said as Daniel pulled his IC, "Digisoul Charge MAX!" He pressed his palm as Kudamon began to evolve, "Kudamon warp digivolve to..." He grew bigger, he had six horse legs and was centaurian, a shield appeared on his right hand and a crossbow on his left, "Sleipmon!" The knight exclaimed, "BIFROST!" He fire overheated arrows from his holy crossbow, Muspellsheimr. "OMEGA CANNON!" Omegamon fired. "END WALTZ!" Cranniumon shot supersonic waves at BIOSpinomon, "Argh!" BIOSpinomon gave his falling roar as he was deleted, "Alright! Capture Complete! Ana captured BIOSpinomon, who was now just Spinomon. "Awesome!" Shoutmon exclaimed as they all devolved, "Thank you heroes!" Shadramon buzzed as Shamanmon exclaimed, "That was awesome!" Then Maria said, "We still have to go to ME Plane," As they crossed the portal, Andre glimpsed Alphamon looking at them from one of the buildings which still stood, Zephyrmon by his side. He then crossed. Why didn't Alphamon help them? Will Andre tell them about Alphamon's true identity? Will they get to ME Plane? Find out next chapter, More Reunions, Miracles and Burst Mode!


End file.
